Joker Will Get His Revenge
by Florida'sHarley
Summary: It started with a car chase that turned into something even the Joker did not expect. This story follows the story line of Batman: The Animated Series. It goes into what was really happening once the newest Robin (AKA Tim Drake) joined the team. Told from different characters' point of view. The story is going to get a little darker as it plays out...
1. Chapter 1: Joker's First Mistake

**Hiya all! Thanks for readin' this but ya gotta remember, I don't own Batman no matter how much I wish I did. All the characters belong to DC and the brilliant Bob Kane. Alright, now that all that unpleasant chitter chatter is over, you may enjoy what you will. See ya soon, Puddin'!**

* * *

"Come on Puddin'! Harley Quinn yelled from the purple getaway car. "For the last time Harley, don't call me puddin'!"

If the Joker hadn't been running from Batman, he would have backhanded Harley right then and there. Joker lunged into the old beat up car. Hearing it creak as he landed with a THUD on the seat.

"Drive Harley girl!"

Harley shoved the gear into drive and sped off. The Joker turned around and flashed the Batmobile his signature twisted smile.

"Come on Batsy. Can't you take a joke?!"

Joker laughed maniacally as they sped down the dark Gotham roadway. The Joker could feel the wind brushing his cheeks at eighty miles an hour.

"Dashing through Gotham, with a rodent after me, over the cliffs we go, laughing all the wheeeeeee….!" Sang Joker as they flew through the oddly quiet Gotham.

At the last note, Joker grabbed the wheel from Harley and swerved off the main road. Nearly hitting a group of mobsters. 'Pft. Most likely selling something to children,' he thought.

"Such amateurs! Why not just give the orphan kids a cape and get them killed that way Ey Batman?! HEHEHE!" Joker hollered as he handed the wheel to a slightly panicked Harley Quinn.

"Keep her steady now Harley! It's time for me to play with my new toys!"

The Joker launched himself out of his seat and onto the back of the beat up old convertible. Laughing insanely, the Joker reached into his roughed-up purple suit and grabbed his new toy. His brand new "Joke Bomb;" cleverly named (or so he thought) by of course, himself. With a great big thrust, he threw the bomb at the Batmobile.

"Bullseye!" he bellowed.

The bomb blew up on the sleek black car as it took a dramatic left turn off the road.

"Hoozah! Harley, turn us around! Time to see how ole' Batsy feels after he is the one being blown up!"

"Okay Mistah J," chimed Harley from the driver's seat.

Suddenly, the car came to a complete halt. 'There it is,' thought the Joker. There sat the Batmobile engulfed in flames. 'It is so beautiful. I might even let out a tear or two! HA!'

The Joker hopped out of the old purple convertible and began to look at his masterpiece. 'Oh how I do love a good flame.'

Joker moved towards the car slightly doing a jig with every step. This was the moment he had been wanting for a long time. Him and Batman mono y mono.

"Burn baby, Burn!"

The Joker couldn't help but to dance around the burning car.

"I got him! I got him! That ugly brute! I got him!" he sang as he danced around the car laughing and cheering.

Harley, who at this point had found her way to the burning heap laying in front of her, avoided the hot flames as she leaned down and knocked on the window shield.

"Come on out, B-Man! Mistah j wants to play!"

"Shut up Harley! You may scare him into seclusion! Wouldn't be hard as I take it. If I recall, all I had to do was hit his Boyblunder with a stick a few times and POOF he was gone."

A dark smile twisted onto the Joker's face as a deep laugh began to arise from the Joker's stomach. This was all just so fun to him! With that one pesky birdboy out of the way, he could do whatever he wanted as long as batman didn't catch him. No more worries about a "second in command" catching him by the collar!

"Come on Batsy old boy! I don't have all day! I have people to kill and places to blow up! Hehehe!" joker began imitating a boxer; bobbing and weaving back and forth as if someone was punching at him. Just then, the Batmobile's door flung open. The joker prepared himself for the fight he had been craving. He waited somewhat impatiently to see the oh so familiar bat-shaped figure leap into the sky and pounce on his awaiting adversary. After a few moments of waiting there was… nothing. No large unsteady leap into the sky, no shadow-like figurine behind him, not even a glimpse of ole' Batsy's cape flowing from a nearby tree. Joker forced himself forward towards the edge of the car. Avoiding the flames best he could. There on the seat sat a note entitled "Joker." He reached into the beat up Batmobile and quickly grasped the note. Slightly falling back as he jumped away from the flames. He opened the paper and read on curiously.

"Have I been duped?" he puzzled aloud.

Harley ran up behind him and leaned in slightly over his shoulder. She, too, was curious as to what had just happened.

"Joker, I see you have stumbled upon Batman's latest invention. His newest Batmobile; I call it the Faux-Mobile. It has all the latest weapons and drives like a beaut! Gotta say it was fun taking it for a spin. Remote controls are so entertaining as would be your reaction to this note... Wish I could be there to see them but I trust I will see you the next time you escape from Arkham. Now, I am not sure about the time you opened the door but I would say you have maybe twenty seconds to back away before this baby blows you half to hell."

Slowly, the idea was coming into the Joker's head that this was not Batman's note nor idea at all.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening. Oh and sleep well.

-Robin"

The rage began to grow from the joker's very core.

"Robin?! ALIVE?!"

Just then the self-destruct sequence on the faux Batmobile kicked in.

"Uh, Mistah J…" Harley mumbled.

The Joker turned around and slapped her hard on her cheek.

"QUIET HARLEY! I NEED TO THINK!"

He saw Harley back away from him for a second with a sad expression.

"But puddin,' the car…"

The joker turned around just in time to see the timer hit the two second mark.

"Oh poo…" He said with an angered sigh.

With that, the car exploded throwing Harley and the Joker back with force. Harley flying over the now flipping getaway car and the joker into the side of the getaway car. Harley landed on her back with a THUD as Joker smashed into the side of the getaway car. Once the initial pushing force had ceased, the joker looked up at the burning car infront of him.

"I am going to kill Boyblunder… again…." The Joker mumbled as he felt the life leave his body.

The flames were the last thing the Joker saw before his body quit and his whole world went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Harley's Confusion

Harley opened her eyes and automatically felt the heat graze them. She couldn't remember what had happened. 'Was I shot? Did something hit me?' She thought to herself. All she knew was she was on her back an in serious pain. The dark night sky smelled of burning rubber and melting metal. The stars were blocked out by a cloud of black and she could faintly hear a sound crackling in the distance. Harley attempted to sit up but her body refused to let her. Pain shot through her body like knives. 'It is unfortunate that I know how that actually feels' she though. After a minute or two of lying on the ground she fought to stand. In her withered condition it was very hard. She began to notice the things around her, on her and even in her. Around her were bits and pieces of rubble and soot. She could hear sirens in the far off distance. Police no doubt. On her body were burns galore and as she examined herself she began to realize she even had fragments of metal in her skin. Just then it hit her like a train.

'Where is Mistah J? WHERE IS MY PUDDIN'?!" Harley became frantic with terror. Just the thought that she might lose her puddin'...

"Mistah J..." she said weakly with the tears forming in her eyes.

She started to walk forward towards the now completely mangled getaway car. That is when she saw it. Her Joker lying on the ground. Unconscious. Battered. Broken. Barely breathing.

"Puddin'!" Harley screeched as she tried to run to his side.

She tripped over her own feet as she was going to his aide. Needing to reach him, she begun to drag herself across the soot covered ground. Straight up to where her puddin' was laying.

"Mistah J? Mistah J?"

Harley sat herself upright against the flipped over car. She heard the cop cars pulling up behind her. 'They are bound to take us to Arkham now...' she thought. 'But what does that matter?!' She pulled the Joker over to her with all her strength and sat his head on her lap. She embraced him in a hug and sat crying.

"It's o-okaayy H-Harrleey," whispered Joker's voice.

With that, she only hugged him tighter.

"What the hell happened?"

Harley knew that somewhere. 'Think Harls... A policeman? Yea it has to be. That voice belongs to... Gordon! Commissioner? Captain? Oh! It doesn't matter.' After a few moments, Harley looked up to see Gordon standing just beyond the car. All she would have to do is moan or whimper and he would be there by her side. She knew the Joker didn't trust anyone. ESPECIALLY the cops but what was she going to do? Leave her puddin' to die there in her arms?

"Gor... Gordon..."

He turned himself towards the car. Clearly startled by her presence there. Gordon ran to her and tried to believe what he was seeing.

"Harley Quinn? What... what happened here?"

Harley's eyes could only fasten tears. She tried to speak but ll that came out were either whimpers of sadness or moans of pain. "Hey! We need an ambulance now!" Gordon called to his associates.

"Look Quinn, you are going to have to let go of him. I cannot promise you will see him for a long time but if you want him to live he will have to get to a hospital and fast."

Gordon could not believe what he was saying. Save the life of a man who has killed more than he himself could even count. Harley had no intentions on leaving her Joker behind. Either they go together or not at all. Gordon grabbed Harley's shoulder to try to convince her to release the mass murdering clown she loved so dearly. Harley used all her might to refuse violently. She leaned forward and with all her might, spun around and kicked Gordon in the stomach. Hard.

"AH! Dammit Quinn!"

At that moment, two other officers came running to help out Gordon on the possible attack. Guns drawn on Harley, they ordered her to stand up and move away from the Joker.

"On your feet!" One yelled.

"NOW!" The other called.

Harley Quinn had no fight left in her. Using the rest of what she had left, she gently placed her puddin's head down on the ground and forced herself to stand. Gordon, seeing her weak state, went to her aide and helped her walk to an oncoming ambulance. "It's alright Harley. We are going to take you both to the hospital and then to Arkham. I think we both know that you know you belong there." Harley -with the help of Gordon and another officer- was able to climb into the back of an ambulance. She was able to get herself onto the stretcher they had already prepared for her.

"Gordon..." She said weakly.

Gordon climbed into the back of the vehicle and listened.

"He... he is going to be okay right?"

Tears started to stream down her face. Not only was she worried about her Joker but she was just now remembering she had metal shards piercing through parts of her body. Her anxiety was wearing off along side her emotionally stable state. She saw Gordon think about his answer. Clearly he wanted to tell her it would all be okay but she saw in his eyes it wasn't going to be. She knew he didn't want to see the Joker live another day but she also knew he would lie to make her feel better.

"Yes Harley, he will be okay."

There it was. The lie she was expecting to hear. The one that she knew she wanted to hear. The lie that she had to ignore because she knew the truth. If the Joker didn't die from his injuries, there is no telling how many of these officers would try to kill him.

"Quinn."

She looked up. Realizing she had zoned out for just a few seconds.

"I promise I will keep him safe. Nothing will happen to him until he is fully recovered and back at Arkham. After that, it is completely up to the Justice System to decide his fate." With that, Gordon left and closed the ambulance doors behind him.

Out the window, she could see a second ambulance pulling up by the flipped car. At this point, the ambulance doctor was strapping her down to the stretcher.

"Sorry missy but I have heard of you and I am not taking any chances," the doctor told her.

This didn't surprise her really at all. She knew how the world thought of her and her puddin'. As the doctor put a breathing mask over Harley's face, Harley took one last look out the window. Flames roaring, lights flashing, and her Mistah J being carted away in an ambulance. 'Some day,' she thought to herself. As she peered out the window, everything started to get further and further from reality. Soon enough, Harley's body was out of energy and almost out of blood. She could feel herself drifting until finally she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Batman's Rage

"TIM! You know that is not how this goes!" Bruce Wayne screamed furiously.

"You nearly killed the Joker and Harley Quinn! We don't kill! That is the one rule I told you before I let you into that suit!"

Bruce Wayne stood tall and aggravated as he pointed at the case holding the Robin outfit. "Our job is to catch criminals and deliver them to Arkham. Not to blow them into thousands of pieces!" Bruce stared at the somewhat frightened Tim Drake standing in front of him.

"Oh yea Bruce, because catching the Joker and Harley and sending them to an asylum always seems to work!" Tim screeched sarcastically.

Bruce gave Tim a cold, angry stare that vividly got the point across.

"Fine, I'm leaving but don't expect to see me anytime soon Bruce!"

As Tim Drake stormed off, Bruce turned to walk the other way. Hearing Tim mumble something as he left...

"Killing them may be the only choice now Bruce..."

Bruce Wayne took off towards his training facility. Jumping right into abusing his newest punching bag. No gloves or bandages wrapped around his hands. Blood-crusted knuckles didn't matter at this point in Bruce's life. He had been shot numerous times; stabbed, blown up, punched til his face was bruised, kicked until his ribs cracked and choked until he couldn't see. None of that mattered to him. In fact, nothing mattered to him except the safety of Gotham. Robin's safety included. As he viciously thrust his fists into the punching bag, he could only think over what had happened the last time a Robin had messed with that psychopathic clown. He could only remember the pain. How he almost made it to Jason.

Jason Todd.

His last Robin.

The one the Joker had murdered in cold blood. The one the Joker had beaten with a crowbar and then blown up. With every past thought that surfaced, he hit the bag harder and more violently before. He imagined the bag as the Joker. Taking the punches and slowly fading into nothing. With every punch, his fists began to bleed even more. Blood running from his knuckles like water from a fountain. Suddenly, he was taken from his violent trance.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred said curiously, "are you alright?"

Bruce turned around to face Alfred hands still tightly formed into fists.

Face twisted into a turn-wheel of anger and sadness.

"Sir, your hands!"

Bruce just stared coldly at Alfred.

"He is supposed to be the better Robin, Alfred." Bruce said in a quiet tone.

"Excuse me sir?"

Bruce replied quite suddenly with a sneer and a voice booming off the Batcave walls.

"He is supposed to be the better Robin! The one who listens to what I say! The one who uses his brain and not his fists! He knows better than to mess with that psychopath! He saw what happened to Jason! Tim knows that the Joker is not to be messed with! I don't need him being an idiot and going after the Joker just as Jason did! Tim Drake is not meant to be Jason Todd!"

Bruce could see the stunned look on Alfred's face. How Alfred was a little afraid of what Bruce was going to do next. As always. The room stood quiet for what seemed to be minutes as the intensity in the room grew. Bruce could feel the memories he had blocked off months ago surging to the top of his mind. Haunting him yet again and bringing back the twist of emotions he had felt after losing Jason.

"I'm sorry Alfred. I just..." Bruce turned around and began leaning forwards onto a shelf that held his weights and other equipment.

Alfred came up behind him and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"I know Master Bruce."

"I don't want to lose another one. Losing Jason was hard enough..." Bruce sighed.

He could feel Alfred's hand on his shoulder. He knew that Alfred was trying to comfort him but at the moment, it wasn't helping.

"Sir, I can assure you that the boy will not make the same mistake Jason did. He is a smart young lad with talents even Master Richard was surprised about. What happened to Jason was not your fault. Nothing could have been done to prevent what happened from happening. Nothing could have prevented-"

"I COULD HAVE PREVENTED IT!" Bruce screamed as he escaped Alfred's hold.

"I could have stopped what was happening! At this point, the Joker is recovering at Arkham Asylum! He thinks he killed Jason. He thinks he watched Jason die in front of him. Now, he probably believes that Jason is alive! This whole situation probably makes him believe that Robin survived his last attack. Which means he will go after Tim believing it is Jason he is chasing. It won't be long before he figures out that Tim is not Jason! Knowing the Joker, he is going to go after Tim. That is just who he is. Everyone knows Arkham can't hold him for long. He always has a way of escaping. ALWAYS! You know as well as I do he will escape again!"

Bruce began to feel the rage coarse through his veins. The anger showed on every part of his body. He was shaking with rage; turning red with streaks of white from where the veins were popping out.

"Goddamn it!"

With all his rage, he smashed in the shelves with his fists. Every level of the shelves falling inward and snapping at the touch of his fists. After a moment of total silence Bruce realized something.

"Tim is going to be in danger if I don't find out what the Joker knows," he said with a quiet and yet dangerous tone.

Turning to the very silent and saddened Alfred, Bruce broke the silence.

"Alfred, all I can do is hope that the Joker hasn't figured out what is really going on yet. Hope that if he has, he isn't planning some sick death for Tim."

With that, Bruce Wayne walked around Alfred and grabbed his suit. Putting on the suit, he became his second persona. The one who wasn't afraid to break the rules. The persona that was going to keep Tim safe. The one who was going to stop the Joker at all costs. He became Batman.

"Master Bruce, where are-" but Batman cut him off.

"Arkham. Joker is bound to find out eventually; If he hasn't already. I need to figure out what his next move is and prevent it from happening."

"And what if he refuses to talk, Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired.

Batman started the Batbike's engine. Revving it slightly to prepare it for it's quick departure. Batman then looked at Alfred and replied with a dark twist to his voice.

"I will force him to. Painfully."

Once more revving the bike's engine, he took off with a screeching hiss.

"Be careful Master Bruce," Alfred said to the now empty and dreary Batcave.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

Bright white blurs were all the Joker could see once he opened his eyes. A faint hum from the vents could be heard echoing throughout the room.

"Oh good, he's awake," said a faint voice rather sarcastically.

"Go out and grab the jacket. He arrived half an hour ago."

Joker heard a second person in the room say, "Yea? So what. He has been here everyday for a week now just waitin' for this freak to wake up." '

Who arrived? Also... freak? Those are some big words for a man who hangs around mass murderers all day... maybe one should teach him a lesson about manners,' puzzled the Joker. "

Hey, just do your job and get the jacket," sneered the first doctor.

In response, The Joker heard, "alright alright..." and a door click open and shut with a bang.

Though his vision was impaired and he was in severe pain, he couldn't help to grace this doctor with a smile.

With a weak voice, he said with a smile, "Why hello doctor... it seems I have been completely shaken and not stirred. HA."

"You were blown up about a week ago by a car bomb. You were in a comatose state. Welcome back to reality," said the doctor without even a hint of emotion.

'Seriously? No smile? No shocked expression? Not even a wince? Oh these doctors today... I remember when doctors lined up to talk to me! Sure it was Harley and she hasn't left me alone in seven years... Oh yes... Harley...' The thought of asking about Harley crossed his mind but when it came down to it, what did he care? It was his break from his seven year itch.

The Joker lifted his head up to take a little looksie around; taking notice of two things. One: He was tied down to his bed by straps. Two: How when he lifted his head, he could feel shots of pain down his spine.

'So this is what it feels like to have a fractured spine. I'll have to use this more often on the innocent little people of Gotham!' he thought. A slight laugh escaped from his mouth at the thought of this.

"What was that?" Asked the doctor.

"Oh nothing..." After a moment of sitting and staring at this doctor (just to make him feel uneasy), Joker tried to begin a conversation.

"So tell me doctor er..."

"Rosen," the doctor said with a glare.

"Ah, Doctor Rosen... how long do you think it will take me to escape this time? I am sure you have seen my work before. Brilliant isn't it? I believe my laughing gas escape was the best so far! Made everyone laugh didn't it? Hoohahahaha!"

Doctor Rosen just glared at the Joker. Never had the Joker felt so unloved by his audience.

"How do you feel?"

"How do I feel? Oh you know, it only hurts when I laugh."

The Joker leaned his head down after he had finished with his statement.

'Oh these damn lights,' he thought. 'Why must they make them so bright and obnoxious? Why not make them a hardy shade of green? Or purple at least!'

Just then, the door reopened and in came the second doctor.

"Jeez, Cane, how long does it take to grab a stray jacket?" Rosen said ripping the jacket out of Cane's hands.

"Sorry but I got caught up with something."

Rosen started to undo all of the straps holding the Joker down.

"Oh do tell, where are we going? A party? A bar? An old abandoned warehouse? OH! Let's do the last one! I always seem to have fun in old warehouses! HAHAHA!"

Rosen replied with a monotone voice, "You have a visitor."

The joker smiled and chimed in,"A visitor? For me? Oh goodie! Who is it? Oh I hope it's ole' Batsy come to apologize for his birdie's little attack..."

The stray jacket was finally on and Joker couldn't help himself from saying what he thought.

"I look wonderful in this! I always feel at wonderful when I have something to restrain me from getting anything accomplished. Well, except for Harley... HA!"

Joker began to laugh as if that was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Cane looked at Rosen and then back to the Joker. He grabbed the jokers collar and hoisted him up off the bed. Shoving him towards the door in a hurried motion. Joker turned and looked at Cane's face with a twisted smile forming.

"Be careful now! That is my good side!"

Rosen opened the door as Cane began shoving the Joker down the hallway.

"Oh what am I talking about? Every side is my good side!"

As Joker laughed at his own hysterical words, he was led down the corridor and into the beginnings of Cell Block C. His laughter began to die down s he looked around. His sinister smile still plastered on his face. As they walked, he began to see familiar faces.

"Helloooo Harvey good to see you both! Oh and Bane, lookin' large! HAhaha!"

The group exited the cell block and turned the corner. Moving forward just a few steps until the reached a door. Rosen unlocked the door with his key card and Cane shoved the Joker inside.

"Ohhhh dark and dreary... Just like you Batsy ole' boy."

Batman came out of the dark side of the room. Sure, the room was split in half by bullet proof glass but the Joker could still feel all of Batman's seriousness emanating off of him. Joker found his way to the wall and propped himself against it. Still weak thanks to Robin's toy car...

"Your Boyblunder blew me sky high Batman...and I have to tell ya, I didn't appreciate it. Oh and Harley, poor Harley, blown across the road. Into the dirt. I thought you didn't kill, Batman. I thought you had all your emotions under control. Turns out, you're just as loony as I am ad you are training your baby bat to be just as fun!" The Joker laughed maniacally at this thought. Batman stood across from the joker.

"I want to know what you are planning, Joker."

"ME? I'm not planning anything...yet. I thought I ended this Robin a while ago. I even stayed behind and watched him be blown up. If I recall, you didn't make it on time..."

The joker flashed a devious smile at Batman.

"Oh, are you mad? I am sorry but... but..." His voice trailed off.

'Wait a second,' he thought. 'I saw Robin die. I killed him with a crowbar and blew him to bits! There is no way he could have survived that!'

That was when it hit him.

"That isn't the Robin I killed... That isn't... YOU HAVE ANOTHER ROBIN!?"

Joker saw Batman's expression change under his mask. He could see it in his eyes.

"THIS ROBIN HAS ALREADY TRIED TO KILL ME! Batman Batman Batman... take control of your orphans. When did he start huh Batsy? Is this your plan now? Have all your orphaned kids do your dirty work?"

Joker jumped up to his knees and began screaming as Batman turned and opened the door to leave. "I am going to kill him Batman! Prepare to lose yet another Boyblunder! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM BATMAN! I SWEAR TO YOU! I promise this one will go out laughing!"

The Joker fell back full of rage but laughing maniacally. This was going to get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5: Harley and Her Puddin

"Everything is topsy-turvy," Harley sighed.

Harley had no idea how right she truly was but being that she was legitimately hanging upside-down off her bed, that statement was true in more than one sense. Harley had been hanging there for God knows how long.

'Maybe Mistah J is finally feeling better,' pondered Harley.

He was all she could think about that entire week. She did not care how badly bruised and burned she was. As long as her Joker was alive and well, she was feeling great. After a while, she could feel all the blood from her body rushing into her head. Harley sighed yet again as she flipped herself over the side of the bed and onto her feet. Immediately regretting jumping up so fast.

"Ohhh... ow."

Harley grabbed her head as her vision momentarily went blurry. Feeling woozy, Harley made her way to the front of her cell and propped herself up on the wall. Her burns and scars were healing and fading though it wasn't like anyone could see them anyhow. They were covered in the unkempt white clothes they gave her when she arrived at Arkham Asylum. The only way anyone could tell she had them were by the blood stains on her clothes.

"Why can't I get any clean clothes around here?!" she hollered.

After her wooziness wore off, she wandered over to her one window that overlooked the hall.

"Welcome to solitary confinement! Where we treat you like lunatics and feed you once a month..." Harley sighed and turned away from the window. Falling to the ground and sticking her head in her lap.

"Keep him under watch at all times and keep the guards on his cell."

'That voice... I, I know that voice.'

"B-Man?"

Harley pulled herself to her feet in time to see the caped crusader move past the window.

"Wait... that must mean..."

Just then, a doctor entered the room.

"Let's go Quinn."

The doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her (somewhat viciously) out the door.

"Hey! Wha-"

The doctor interrupted Harley,"Your'e getting ten minutes with your psycho lover. After those ten minutes, you and him will not be seeing each other for a long time. It's going to be more of a permanent separation really."

'I GET TO SEE MISTAH J!' her head sang out with excitement.

The doctor was shoving Harley down a long corridor and then through Cell Block B. She noticed not one bit of emotion showed of his face.

"Jeez doc, why so serious? Hehehe!" Harley giggled as they began walking through the Cell Block.

She held head high as she walked. She knew where she was passing through.

"Wooo! Hey doc,' can I have a piece please?!"

"Hey sugar, give up the funny business a come ova here!"

Harley passed all the inmates, ignoring what the were saying. She passed Two-Face's cell and could here him arguing with himself.

"No no that would be rude. Oh but Harvey, she is good looking number isn't she?"

She figured his darker side had won the battle when she heard him whistle and holler, "Hey Harley! When are you gonna give up the clown and find a real crime lord to love?!"

The two left the cell block with a sigh of relief from Harley. They turned a corner and headed down an empty corridor passing a door that read "Inmate Visiting Area." They turned yet another corner and ended up at a door that read the same. The doctor unlocked the door and shoved Harley through it.

"Ten minutes."

The room was dark... kinda spooky but calming in a way. Looking around, there was a glass wall in the middle of the room.

'Meant to keep inmates apart and out of danger if I recall correctly.'

That is when she saw him.

"PUDDIN'!"

Harley rushed over to the glass wall and sat down in front of it. She was upset that the wall kept her from attacking her puddin' with hugs and kisses but she was just exited to see him.

"Hello Harley."

His raspy voice beamed with an odd tint of happiness.

'Wait... B-Man was just here. Why does he seem so... happy?' she wondered.

"How are you feeling poo? Did those mean old doctors treat you poorly?"

Harley nodded her head; still confused about why he was so happy.

"Oh i'm sorry. I will make sure they treat you with a smile next time! Haha!"

Harley smiled but remembered what she had seen earlier on the way over.

"So, Mistah J, I saw, umm, Batman walk out earlier... what... what happened?"

That was when, she noticed, the real emotions began to show on his face. His smile dropped just for a second as his eyes went from a cheery look to a dismal drawl.

His smile was back within seconds though as the Joker looked at Harley and said,"Harley dear, Ole' Batsy was here to ensure the safety of his newest Boyblunder. Unfortunately for him, he gave away the secret that there was a new one."

Harley looked at the Joker in confusion.

"Newest? As in the one that blew us up isn't the one we thought you killed?"

"That's right. Which means I successfully slayed the last one but Batman always seems to have orphans running around. All his has to do is pick one, stick them in a leotard and call them Robin!" The Joker started laughing at his own hilarity.

Harley smiled as she watched her puddin' laugh at his own joke.

'I miss this,' Harley thought.

"Now, Harley, here is the problem.. or really more of inconvenient show stopper. This new Robin has already taken some of batman's toys and practiced playing with them. Unfortunately for him on the wrong Clown Prince of Crime!"

Harley listened intently on everything he said. His voice, to her, was a pleasant, soothing sound. He was the only one who actually understood her. The only one who ever had actually cared...

"What do ya' plan on doin' about the new Birdboy, Mistah J?" Harley's voice chimed in.

"The only thing I can do poo. Kill the bird with a stone as ole' Batsy boy watches!"

The twisted laughter could be heard from down the hall. Harley was silent and smiling. She knew not to question his logic and she didn't mean to but she knew she had to ask.

"How are you gonna do that?"

The Joker stopped laughing and looked at Harley with a certain look she could only remember as his "I'd smack you if I could" face.

'This is why there is a wall here,' she thought.

To her amazement, the joker just looked at her. He didn't speak nor move from his current position. All he did was Eye her up and down for a minute and then proceed speaking.

"Oh you know... the usual. Kidnap the kid, tickle him until he dies, torture him until he laughs, buzz the joy right out of him...The list is endless! But slowly becoming boring. I need new ideas! Something new and exciting."

It was then Harley had the nerves to speak up.

"Well... Puddin'... you could always kidnap him and torture him in a new way. One Batman would never suspect. You could get creative and make this all like a big family reunion!"

Harley laughed nervously as the Joker stared at her. She watched that beautiful smile form on his face after a few seconds of silence.

"Harley, my girl, your'e a genius!"

Just then, the click could be heard from the door behind her. The doctor came rushing in and grabbed Harley. Dragging her to her feet and out the door.

"Times up freaks!"

Just before leaving the room, she could hear her puddin' yelling out in laughter.

"SEE YOU SOON, HARLEY MY DEAR!"

She could hear his laughter as the door slammed behind her and as the two walked down the hall. The image of the Joker staying within her mind.

"Ya know doctor," she said with a giddy tone,"I think he really does love me."

Harley began laughing as they continued down the long, empty corridor.

* * *

Hiya all! I just wanted to say if you would like to see any other characters' point of view on the situation at hand that hasn't already been done, just let me know and I will try my darnedest to add them in for ya! OH! Thank you so much for reading up to this point! I promise I will have the next chapter up very soon! Have a great day and keep loving Mistah J! Heehee! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Robin's Choice

Sitting. Silent. Time Drake peered out the window into the dark Gotham street. A few homeless me hovering over a fire built from bits of wood and broken building. Tim observed the men as the warmed their hands around the flame. A light snow fell onto the street. Gathering together in clumps and forming piles on the ground and rooftops. Rooftops he had scaled only mere hours ago. He had gone out on his own. Inspecting the city for the more common criminals. Stopping drug deals, halting robberies, and even assisting a cop in a rescue hostage situation. He was pretty sure Batman had been tracking him and his very movement. Watching him every step of the way... It had been a week and a half since his fight with Bruce spiraled him into his own world of crime fighting. Tim knew he regretted doing what he had done but now he believed it might have been for the best.

'The Joker deserves to die...,' he thought,'The lunatic has killed countless and will probably add more to that list if he gets the chance... no. Not probably. HE WILL.'

Tim sat by the window. Dazed. Contemplating all the ways he could take the Joker's life just as the Joker had done with so many others. Suddenly, a faint sound could be heard from behind him.

"Bruce, I know it's you," he said standing slowly.

He watched as Batman came out of the darkest part of Tim's room. Still watching out the window, Tim asked, "Bruce, what do you want?"

"Your'e in danger. Joker knows you aren't Jason. He will be coming after you the second he escapes Arkham."

"Why are you going to allow him to escape Arkham?"

Tim turned and glared at Batman. Batman stared back but what Tim saw in his eyes was not what he had expected.

"Is that concern I see, Bruce?" He said in a puzzled manner.

"Tim. You need to come back. Your'e not safe here an-"

"OH and i'm safe working with you?" Tim replied hastily."I am fine here Bruce. Alone. I'm not coming back until I figure out who I am. Don't get me wrong... I love being Robin. It is a complete thrill and every dangerous turn makes it even more exciting than before but... I don't know Bruce. I just need to run on my own for a while."

Tim looked at Batman who clearly was concerned but hid it with an angry frown.

"Fine? You are not fine, Tim. Your'e alone. Vulnerable. An easy target for psychopathic sociopath. Odds are the Joker already has men watching your every move. Keeping tags on you. Where you go. What you do. For all you know, he has planned the next crime you are going to attempt to stop."

"I can work on my own Bruce. Besides, you know what I am capable of. You have seen me go through some rough ones before. I can take him."

The expression turned darker on Batman's face.

"That is exactly what Jason said before he got himself killed."

Tim stood slightly surprised Bruce would even mention Jason. Especially so blatantly.

"I am not Jason, Bruce. What Jason did was his own mistake and nobody else's. I watched you change after Jason was killed. I know how it affected you but you can't let something like that control the rest of your life. You can't-"

"You think I didn't try to stop him?! I told him to avoid being seen and not to make a move until I returned! He didn't listen and neither are you!" Batman hollered in his deep voice. Tim was about to speak when Alfred chimed in over Batman's radio.

"Sir, have you found the boy yet?"

"Not now Alfred."

"Alright sir but I think you should be aware that Arkham Asylum just called the GCPD. They claim that the doctors are mysteriously disappearing."

"Alright. I'm on my way."

Batman put his communicator away.

"Tim... At least come back as Tim Drake for now. It will be safer for you at Wayne Manor rather than here in this."Batman outstretched his arms to ensure Tim would look around.

"Bruce, please just go. I need time to think everything through."

Batman was done with the arguing. Tim could see it all over his face.

"You may not have time! Joker could escape at any moment and when he does, your'e his first target! He will be coming after you! It's my fault he knows you aren't Jason and i'll be DAMNED if I have to watch the Joker take another Robin AWAY FROM ME!"

With that, Tim watched Batman punch the wall to his right.

'He really is losing it,' thought Tim.

For what seemed like forever, both just stood there. Tim looking at Batman and Batman looking at the floor.

Tim broke the silence first.

"Fine Bruce. I will come back if you need me to. Just... on my own terms. Give me three days at least to think about it. Think you can handle that?"

Tim waited for Batman to answer him. The Caped Crusader looked up at Tim. Scowling.

"You have three days to make up your mind entirely. You either have your decision by then, or you don't come back at all."

Just as quickly as he had come, Batman was gone. Tim Drake was left standing alone in his broken-down room. On his face, there was shock. 'Don't come back?' he thought,'and what did he mean it was his fault that the Joker knows?'

Tim stood in silence. He knew he had to go back. For Bruce's sake. For Alfred's sake. Hell! Even for Gotham's sake. There was no telling what the Joker would do to lure Tim in. He knew he couldn't risk the lives of the innocent... He also knew that if he didn't go back, there would be larger consequences than just not being Robin. Tim found his way back the window in which he had been sitting. Sat back down and thought about everything that had just happened.

He sat there questioning the feeling of being watched.

'What if it wasn't really Bruce watching over him this whole time? What if he was right about my being followed?'

He knew he had to go back.

"So what's stopping me...?"


	7. Chapter 7: Arkham Escape

Rage and anguish filtered through the mind of Batman as he scaled the tops of buildings in Gotham. Running across rooftops and keeping up the pace he had set for himself. Using his Batclaw whenever he needed to climb up towards the sky.

Robin was on his mind.

He was worried about his safety. Not just of Tim's. Of Jason's and Dick's as well. The thoughts of worry twisted throughout his mind. The thoughts that would now keep him awake at night. How he had never worried about the safety of Dick. His first Robin. How he should have worried more about Jason. Now, how he worries too much about the safety of Tim.

The thoughts flooded through his mind as he jumped from a building and glided to the next. Smashing into the roof and doing a front roll to stop the amount of pressure hitting him all at once. He was headed towards the end of the road. Where his Batmobile waited for him silently. Hidden from the rest of the world. Hidden for the normal reasons of keeping men from looking for trouble and to be able to seem stealthier.

The running ceased yet again as he launched himself off another building and onto the ground beneath him. Batman moved towards his sleek Batmobile and jumped in. Calling upon Alfred for more information about the Asylum's doctors as he did.

"Alfred, I need the names of the doctor's missing from Arkham."

"Certainly sir. One moment please," the communicator chimed back.

Batman started the Batmobile's engine and took off with a hiss. The thought of losing yet another Robin always hiding in the back of his mind. Haunting him like a phantom. Plaguing him like fleas to a rat.

"Sir, I have the names of the doctor's."

"Go ahead, Alfred."

"Well sir, it seems only two doctors have gone missing so far. One by the name of Robert Crane and the other by the name of Edward Rosen."

Batman asked without hesitation,"Partners?"

"Indeed sir and... oh... oh my."

"What is it Alfred?"

"Well, sir, it seems that... well... these were the doctors attending to the Joker."

Batman's eyes grew wider as the words sunk in.

"Damn," he said as he slammed the communicator shut.

His hands began to grip the wheel tighter and tighter as his foot was thrust forward into the gas pedal. The car jolted forward with plastic-shredding force.

'This isn't going to be fun,' he thought. 'For the either of us.'

The Batmobile swiveled left and right across the road as Batman attempted to avoid the snow compiling on either side of him. Ice glazed the black concrete; making the road almost impossible to maneuver. Especially at the speed he had the car going.

His anger at the Joker consumed him as he arrived at Arkham Asylum. Without a word spoken, he stopped the car, lunged himself out and headed for the door. He entered without issue from the police. At this point in time, he was not the biggest threat to them and they knew to steer clear. The door opened as he walked in. Staff persons were running here and there. Scattered and scared that they would be the next ones to go missing. The Batman trudged through the many layers of panicked doctors and staff. Angrily making his way through the hall. The anger from losing Jason still fresh. Still seeping out of his mind.

The occasional doctor would slam into him and apologize. Suddenly realizing who they had just hit and scurrying away. The looks on their faces painted a vivid picture of what he was messing with. The anxiety and worry pasted on their faces could not easily be lifted by the thought of the police surrounding the building.

Batman watched the walls for a sign he was expecting at any moment. Turning the corner, he finally saw the sign.

"_Solitary Confinement_," it read.

'Exactly where I need to be.'

As he entered the ward, he saw what he had been dreading. An innocent life. Taken. Being rolled away on a stretcher.

"No," he whispered.

Batman had hoped he had made it in time before anyone had to die. Now he could see... He hadn't.

Batman's gaze was fixated on the body rolling past him. He sat still, dazed at the thought that he had just allowed another to die at the hands of The Joker.

"That was Rosen," a voice rang from behind him. "We still have yet to find Crane." Gordon's voice boomed quietly. His voice so forceful and yet so soft. Even then, Gordon was not saying the things Batman wanted to hear as of this moment.

"Where's the Joker?!"

"In his cell. Hasn't moved from it all day."

Batman shoved past Gordon and pushed through the crime scene. Finding himself at the door to Joker's cell.

Slamming the door in, he entered with a growl that even scared himself in a way.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Batman lunged himself at the Joker and grabbed him by the lapels. Hoisting him into the air and throwing him across the room and into the wall.

"ANSWER ME!"

No response. Joker just lied on the floor as if there was no life in him.

With devious anger in his eyes, Batman reached down and yanked the body of the floor.

"No... NO! NO!"

It was Doctor Crane's body. Hair dyed green and face given the Clown Prince's signature smile.

Gordon came running in and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the lifeless body hanging from Batman's arms.

Batman dropped the body and looked at Gordon knowing what was to come next, would never be good.

"Hello? Hello Batman? Is this thing on?"

A tap on the mic could be heard echoing through the halls.

The voice rang through Batman's ears.

"OH Batsy! Don't you just love your surprise!? I picked him out just for you! Dyed his hair green and gave him a smile! The poor brute just didn't have it in him to laugh at my jokes... So I had to try a little harder. I did my best to make him laugh and boy did he ever! What a fun time we had before his sudden and untimely demise. I can assure you this, Batman, he went laughing all the way! HAHAHA!"

Batman stood completely silent and still. Gaze fixed on Gordon and fists clenching to where the knuckles were turning white under his gloves.

"Don't bother looking for Harley. She's here with me. Say hello to all the innocent little Gothamites out there, Harley. Well... innocent is such a strong word for most of you!"

Laughter was heard as a high pitched voice rang out over thee intercom.

"Hiya B-Man!"

The voice changed without any pause back to the Joker's.

"Now Batman, don't take these deaths personally. We have all seen what happens and oh is it a thrilling show! It must be hard watching the people around you drop like flies! If I recall correctly, the last time I killed one of your Boyblunders, you took months just to come and say hello. Just like the last one, and I can assure you this, your new, indecisive, little Birdboy will drown in his own blood... How dismal! HA! Well, Batsy my boy, enjoy the rest of your trip here at Arkham Asylum! Where the loonies come to party! OH and how silly of me to not mention this before... I can feel as if things are going to heat up between you and I soon so, I decided to be the fun one and start it all of with BANG..."

Laughing ensued as the PA system ended the speaking with a 'CLICK.'

"With a bang... what does that mean?" Gordon spoke with curiosity.

Batman knew exactly what it meant.

He began frantically looking around the room for it.

Then it struck him.

Batman picked up Crane's lifeless body and opened the front of the suit Crane was wearing.

There it was. Strapped to Crane's chest.

With two seconds to go.

"Get down!" Batman hollered as he tackled Gordon towards the door.

Two.

One.

Bang.


	8. Chapter 8: Harley's Emotions

Harley watched as the Joker hung up the PA System's microphone. Standing on the opposite side of the room, she observed the Joker's behavior. Just one of the remaining sides effects from being a psychiatrist so many years ago. While she watched, sh couldn't help but smile. He had fallen back out of his seat laughing about Batman's failures of the day. As she watched him giggle himself to the ground, she couldn't help but convince herself.

'This is why I love my puddin' so much...'

The thought of his abuse towards her never even crossing her mind. Sure, he had punched her after she squealed with joy when he helped her from her cell but did that really matter now? Instinctively, she reached towards her cheek to cover her bruise.

The abuse was now on her mind. Her memories floating in from what he has done to her in the past.

'No... he... he only does sit because he cares... right?' she'd ask herself.

Standing there, she gazed off. The Joker's laughter fading into the distance.

"HARLEY!"

She was pulled back into reality with a loud holler. The Joker wasn't pleased...

"Yoo-hoo! Harley! I'd like to leave this unhappy place now before Batman decides to crash the party even more than he has! Hopefully my surprise blasted him SKY HIGH! HA! NOW, lets go before Batman decides to come and kill me..."

The joker's voice faded for a second.

"Well... I gotta say... it would be fun to see him try."

With that the Joker ran out the door laughing.

Harley snapped back into reality as she watched the Joker go out the door. Being that she couldn't go two seconds without her puddin', she obediently followed him like a lost puppy.

The two moved through the hall quickly. The Joker practically skipping at all the fun he is having. Harley followed in slight run. The Joker could skip-run pretty quickly.

'Oh Mistah J. Always so playful and fun... Too bad no one else understands you like I do...' She thought.

As the pair traveled through the hall, she saw the Joker take a sharp turn into a back room. The princess jester followed him closely. Keeping tails with everything he did. The only thing keeping the deadly duo from leaving was a locked door. She watched as the Joker took out his knife and gazed at its wonder.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

Harley could only agree; If she didn't, she knew the consequence. It wasn't like she was upset with him for finding a knife more beautiful than her but was it the knife that had helped him escape thousands of times? Or the knife that assisted in all his master plans to kill B-Man?

"Yea Mistah J. Beautiful..."

The Joker gave Harley a stern look. Her emotions suddenly became all knotted up inside. Harley knew that if they weren't trying to leave, she would have regretted that. Instead, the Joker just gave her a look and moved on to picking the door's lock.

'Oh... that was too close...'

She watched as the Joker maneuvered the knife around the lock. Completely and utterly focused on destroying that lock.

'I wish I got some attention like that...' she thought angrily.

Just then, the lock broke and out ran the Joker. Harley, still caught up in her own thoughts, ran out a few seconds after. It took her a second to realize he had even left. She ran out after him but tripped over something. That something grabbed her by the head and pulled her back. It was him. He had positioned himself by the door behind some sort of barrel holder.

"HARLEY. I need you to be quiet now. Can't have security finding us now can we?" The Joker whispered.

Harley shook her head as the Joker threw her back to the ground.

'If we don't wanna be found due to bein loud, then why ya throwin' me!?' She thought as she rubbed her head.

She wiggled herself back to the wall.

"Alright Harley, time to give me a reason to keep you around."

The Joker handed Harley his knife and nodded towards the security guard. Harley looked at the Joker with a "ARE YOU CRAZY" face. Clearly, he was. It didn't matter though. She knew she would do it one way or another. Just to prove to him how much she truly did love him.

Harley jumped to the top of the barrels. Launching herself onto a rafter and crawling across with flawless effort. She crawled over to the security guard's station and looked back to ensure her puddin' was watching. He was. VERY INTENTLY. She saw the sick enjoyment on his face.

'Oh that's my Mistah J...'

She smiled at the thought of him being HER Joker. Moving forward, she glided through the air and onto the station. Making a slight noise on the roof as she landed. Just as she intended to do. The frightened guard jumped out of his chair and ran out of the small hut.

"Who...Who's there!?"

No answer.

"I KNOW YOUR'E OUT THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"As you wish," Harley said with her high pitched voice.

Harley jumped off the roof and onto the ground in front of the guard.

'Mistah J wanted a show and now he's gonna get one!'

"Your'e... your'e that Quinn girl! The one who helps that crazy guy,er, Joker."

Harley could just feel the Joker jump as the security guard said "crazy."

"Well, Mistah, he isn't crazy. Just very special in his own way."

'That didn't come out right,' she thought.

"Look Quinn, I ain't afraid of you," the guard said in a frightened almost weary manner.

"Your squeaky voice tells me otherwise Mistah Guard."

The security guard reached for his walkie-talkie.

"Hey now, I wouldn't do that. Never know what could happen to a guy like you. Easily fooled and hilariously outwitted," Harley giggled.

The guard froze and laughed at this.

"Outwitted? BY YOU!? Now that's funny."

Slightly hurt, Harley walked towards the guard and rested her hand on his chest.

"Oh, not by me big boy, by him."

She grabbed the guards chin and turned his head to look behind him. The security guard was confused by this whole action. He then understood what was happening as he turned around.

"Hello chubby!"

The Joker shot the guard in the stomach twice. Harley watched and thought to herself,'He really is perfect...'

The Joker grabbed Harley's hand and pulled her towards an empty truck idling on the platform.

The Joker through Harley into the truck and climbed in after her.

She couldn't help but ask as the Joker started the truck...

"How did I do Mistah J?"

"Well, a little slow on the draw and too late delivering the punchline but I think we are getting closer."

Harley giggled with glee. That would be the closest thing to a compliment she would get for a while. She grabbed the Joker's arm and embraced it in a hug. Normally, the Joker would fling her off but today... nothing. No scowl or disgusted look not even a humph noise. Not that she cared because for once she was able to hug her puddin' without getting beaten for it. Though, it did make her wonder...

'What is he planning?'

She heard the engine turn on and she sat up in her seat.

"Where to puddin'?"

NO SCOWL THERE EITHER.

Something was up and Harley knew it. He was being almost too nice for just having escaped Arkham and just barely escaping B-Man's grasp.

"Oh Harley, we are going to pay a little visit to a new enemy of ours. Batman's pet. While we are there, we are going to show him what a true family looks like. Maybe even start one with him in it. Who knows? We may even adopt him as our own..."

On the last few words, the Joker's voice became even more demonic than before.

Now she knew why he was being so nice...

'Another idea that I have to go along with... joy... But wait... did he say FAMILY?'

Harley was excited. That was the word she had only dreamed about hearing from him.

'Did he just say family? Wait, WE are going to show him? As in BOTH of us? HEHE!'

In her head, Harley was screaming with joy. It was only when she heard the Joker speak that she came out of her joy-filled mind.

"Buckle up, poo. Things are about to get very funny. HAHAHA!"

The Joker slammed on the gas. He knew exactly where to go. Harley was just along for the ride.


	9. Chapter 9: Helping Others is Dangerous

"HELP!"

The cry echoed throughout Gotham's lonely streets. The cry for help was heard most by the one watching over this part of Gotham city. Robin. Without hesitation, the BoyWonder launched off his perch and dove to the next building's roof. Scaling the other roof's in his way with a gleaming sense of urgency. He ran as fast as he could; gliding over the roof tops towards the woman's cry.

"Somebody! Please!"

There she was. Cornered by the every day Gotham thug.

'No problem,' Robin thought as he jumped to the ground. Landing just between the thug and the terrified woman.

The thug stood shocked just for a second but rehabilitated his thoughts and threw his first punch. Robin blocked the punch and returned the punch to the man's face. Robin then jumped up and kicked the man's stomach. Sending the thug flying backwards into a wall.

"Go," Robin said.

The woman nodded and ran to hide behind an old dumpster.

The thug regained his stature and took in a breath.

"You are gonna regret that!" The man said as he reached for his pocket.

Prepared for a gun, Robin was ready to lunge at the man when he saw him pull out a clicker of some sort. The man clicked the button and suddenly, ten other men were piling in from behind and from above Robin.

'Joker masks... crap.'

Robin knew the Joker had escaped Arkham. He knew that he would be coming for him soon. He didn't think it would be this soon.

'He only escaped yesterday-'

His thought was cut off by a punch being thrown at him. The Joker's men had encircled him in the alley way. Some pulled out knives while others just prepared themselves to fight.

"Wait 'til me and my pals get through with you!" The first thug yelled.

Robin was able to fight off the punch and kick the guy in the head.

'Eleven against one. That's fair...' He thought with sarcasm.

One thug lunged at Robin. Blocked simply by a foot to his gut. More men launched themselves at the Caped Crusader's helper. One with a knife. Robin saw the knife and dove over the man with the knife. Landing between three other men and the fourth with the knife. He spun himself across the ground; tripping anyone near him. He heard the skulls cracking as the men all hit the ground. The fourth managed to avoid being tripped and lunged at Robin with an unknown strength.

"AH!"

Robin screeched as the thug was able to tear open his arm. Robin reached for his arm and could feel the warm blood oozing from it. His anger began to become a prominent thing as the thug laughed and said ,"Gotta clip those wings sometime don't we?!"

Robin could hear footsteps coming up fast from behind him. He threw himself into the air and onto a platform just above. He watched as the thug from behind slammed into the other.

Robin sat holding his arm and examining the gash he now had in it. He wasn't given much time before the thugs had begun to climb up to the platform. Two thugs came from behind Robin and grabbed him; pinning him down to the ground. A third came and grabbed his feet. Instructing the others to pick him up and prepare to throw him off the platform. Robin struggled to break free.

'Joker really does know how to pick his men...' Robin thought.

Just before the group was about to throw him off the platform, Robin's foot broke free and kicked the thug's face. He could hear the crack of the man's nose breaking as he hit it. Robin could feel the other two thugs cringe as the snap of the nose was heard. Robin put all his strength into his arms as planted his feet into the floor and flipped the two men holding him off the platform. Sending them spiraling towards the ground below. He watched as the men hit the ground with force. He noticed the one crawl back to his feet but the second remained face down on the ground. Regret quickly filled his mind after seeing what he had just done.

'I didn't just... he isn't...'

The other thugs ran off as Robin worked his way down to the ground. Terrified at what he might just find once he was on the ground.

Robin reached for the man's neck.

"Alive... thank God."

Even though his life was in danger, he still kept to his morals and Batman's rules. It had been three days since Batman told him he needed to come back. In fact, that's where he was headed before he heard the frightened cry for help from the woman.

Robin was relieved the man hadn't been killed by the fall but then he remembered the frightened woman hiding behind the dilapidated dumpster.

"It's okay miss. They are gone."

The woman peeked her head out from the side of the dumpster.

"Are you alright miss?"

"Yea... I'll be fine."

Robin sat staring at the woman for a minute before asking,"Why were the Joker's thugs after you?"

"I don't know," she replied hastily. "Probably some sort of setup..."

'Set up?' He questioned.

"Anyways, thanks for savin' me Birdboy!"

'Wait... Birdboy? Crap. That must be-'

The realization of who she was must have shown on his face because she interrupted his thoughts with a hardy introduction.

"HARLEY QUINN, pleased to meetcha!" A sickeningly sweet smile formed on her face.

With that, Harley through off her long coat and hat. Revealing here jester suit to the slightly confused Robin. In the back of Robin's mind, he knew he should attack her. He felt the urge to defend himself. He knew that if he didn't, he was going to end up like Jason... but for now, he couldn't process what had just happened. One second he is saving this defenseless woman and the next, SHE is the threat. Harley grabbed her hammer and viciously slammed it into the side of Robin's head. Bringing him down in one whack.

Robin smashed into the ground with a THUD. The world went sideways and began to go black. The last thing he saw was Harley's feet skipping towards his bruised and beaten body.

"See ya soon, Birdbrain!"

A light giggle came from Harley and then,

Blackout.


	10. Chapter 10: Alfred's Nights

Sorry about the length of this chapter everyone! The next chapter will be a lot longer and a lot more interesting I promise. Enjoy ya' readin' and thanks so much for getting to this point, puddin's!

* * *

Watching the computer's monitor, Alfred couldn't help but worry about Master Bruce. After all that had unfolded in the past two days, he began to question the likely hood of ever seeing Bruce Wayne alive again. He hadn't come home since The Joker's escape from Arkham. He knew that Bruce would be out for good after hearing about Master Tim's disappearance. The poor boy was taken just yesterday night on the other side of town. The search for Tim had begun this morning after Bruce had called and asked Alfred to send in assistance. Something Batman rarely ever did. Luckily, Alfred knew exactly who to call in.

Master Richard Grayson (the first Robin) was the first to be contacted of course. His new role as Nightwing provided extra hope in locating Tim. Second to be called in was Barbara Gordon. The police captain's daughter and Batman's female ally; Also known as Batgirl. The two would make a great addition to the search party though, Alfred knew that the tensions between everyone involved would be high. Bruce's stress level had risen while his patience and understanding had dropped significantly. Not surprising to Alfred. He had seen Master Wayne bellow in his emotions before but, even then, never like this...

Alfred kept his eyes on the monitors in front of him. Watching for police reports or anything mysterious that popped up around Gotham. Anything the Joker may have planned or been a part of. Occasionally, he would glance at the clock hoping for Master Bruce to return home soon with news. Hopefully, good news.

As he watched the screen change every so often, his mind began to flashback. First to the time right after Master Bruce's parents were killed. How his emotions even got the best of Bruce then... After all, that whole situation caused Bruce Wayne to become Batman. In Alfred's perspective, it was a way for Master Bruce to punch out his emotions but for a good cause.

Then onto Bruce's teenage years and how he would come home telling Alfred of this new girl who was "just a friend." Even later on how that girl was no longer just a friend. How he felt like he couldn't fit in with the other kids...

His mind drifted deep into his memories when something touched his shoulder. Startling him into a shear panic attack until he heard the oh-so-familiar voice of Bruce.

"You'll have to be quicker to escape there, Alfred, if I am to leave you here alone all day."

"Indeed," Alfred replied to a very run down looking Batman.

"Any luck on locating the boy, sir?"

Bruce removed the Batman mask as he walked away from Alfred. Throwing the mask on the table nearby.

"No."

"And the others? Did they find any trace of the Joker?"

"No, Alfred."

Alfred looked at Bruce's tired face. Today had clearly worn him down. His expression showed worry, aggravation, weariness and doubt. Alfred wished he could say it would be alright. He wished to say everything would turn out well but even he somewhat doubted this.

"We will find him Master Bruce," was all Alfred could manage.

Bruce looked up at Alfred in a slight moment of despair. His voice broke out with a stern but quiet tone.

"I wish it could be easy, Alfred. To find Tim, to take down Joker and to end this before it spirals into an even bigger mess. Unfortunately, it isn't like that. There is never a trace left behind. Joker covers his tracks and kills any goon he thinks will talk. Earlier today, I was able to grab a hold on one. Just as I picked him up and started to interrogate him, a knife came out from behind him and ended him. Piercing the mans neck... I looked around but by that time, he was gone. All I could hear was a fading murderous laugh in the distance."

Alfred sighed and listened to his "son" intently.

"Joker has no morals, Alfred. He kills his own men as if they were livev-stock, he abuses Harley Quinn whenever he feels even the slightest bit annoyed and he murders for fun. Alfred, for all we know, we are searching not for Tim, but for his body!"

Alfred watched as Batman slammed his hand into the table besides him. A terrifying quiet filled the cave when suddenly, the Bat computer chimed. Alfred rushed to the computer's side. It was an update from Master Richard.

Bruce Wayne jumped to his feet and ran over to the Batcomputer. He hastily hit play.

"Bruce, we haven't located Tim yet but we did find this. It's for you..."

Nightwing held up a note entitled "To Batsy." Written all in green and purple lettering. The Joker's face pasted to the paper.

That was all Batman needed before he was out the door. Leaving Alfred alone, yet again, in the empty Batcave.


	11. Chapter 11:Welcome To The Family

The Joker sat watching everything unfold before him on the news. The dark room around him wreaked with the smell of blood and nachos. Not to his fault of course. His idiotic goons had to eat something... before he shot them all.

His laughter filled the room as he listened to what the news anchor said on the TV.

"Mass-murdering clown escapes imprisonment. More after the break."

The Joker enjoyed all his press. His face on every television set in Gotham. He was finally getting good press. The Joker went by the one rule of show biz. Any press is good press. He watched intently as his picture flashed across the screen.

"What a handsome devil you are HAHA!"

Just then, he heard the warehouse's door begin to open. An engine could be heard entering through the main garage.

"Oh goody..." he said rather unhappily.

Joker expected to see nothing but a few bloodied up thugs walk in with Harley trailing behind. Head hung low with disappointment. As he stood up, he grabbed the gun next to him and loaded it as he exited the warehouse office. He walked out in a brooding manner and raised the gun up to the closest thug. Just as he was about to pull the trigger on the unknowing thug, there was a flash of red and yellow in the corner of his eye. Pulling the gun back, he turned towards the object. There he was. An unconscious Robin being mercilessly dragged in by two of Joker's own men. The gleam in Joker's eye couldn't have been any larger. With a sick smile, he began walking towards the Boyblunder who's face was down on the ground. He could not believe the sight that lay in front of him.

'Look at that. These buffoons can actually get SOMETHING accomplished for once!'

Joker's excitement rose to the highest level it had been in in the longest time. Except for when he had thought he had finally gotten Batman a few weeks back...

The thought crossed his mind and took it in a whole new, more maniacal, direction. The Joker's face seemed puzzled to the outside world but inside, he was plotting for an exciting way to welcome the boy into his humble home. He knew exactly what to do...

"Hiya Puddin'! We got ya' a new pet! Now, he's a rather big bird but I think you can handle him," Harley said with a squeal and a smile.

Oh how that pet name got under his skin...

"DON'T CALL ME PUDDIN'!"

Joker watched as Harley flinched and her face dropped.

'Damn it Harley...' he thought.

"Come here, poo."

The Joker extended his arms and Harley was happy to oblige. Joker readied himself as Harley ran to him and jumped into his arms. Squeezing him into the tightest choking hug he had ever felt. Harley kissed his cheek and then asked a question.

"Mistah J, what are ya' gonna do about Birdbrain over there?"

Joker thought for a second and replied accordingly.

"Why, welcome him to our new home, of course."

With that, Joker released Harley and watched as she landed on her feet and cartwheeled over to where Robin lay.

Joker watched and questioned how this thing even ended up with him. How had she-

His thought was rudely cut off by one of the thugs standing in front of him.

"HEY BOSS! What do we do with the garbage?"

The other thugs stood around laughing. Not even realizing what the other had just said was mistake...

The joker waved his gun around and pointed to the thugs standing next to the one who had just spoken.

"YOU TWO are going to carry Robin into the second portion of the warehouse. The rest of you are going to get out. NOW!"

"What about me boss?" asked the goon who had previously spoken.

'This. Man's. INCOMPETENCE IS GOING TO BE THE END OF HIM!'

Joker's face twisted into rage. He lifted his gun and shot the man twice before watching him fall to the ground in puddle of red. The other goons saw this and bolted out of the room. With the exception of the two who were told to carry the "garbage" into the next room. The two leftover thugs quickly grabbed Robin's feet and began to take him across the platform and over to the next room.

"I seem to need men without mouths... That way I won't have to hear their incompetent blubbering!"

The Joker stood in his place; gun by his side and rage rising from within. He saw Harley leave and he knew that she was wise to stay away from him right now.

The Joker began to walk across the platform, stepping over the now dead thug's body and through his pool of blood. Still seeping from the corpse. The Joker walked on leaving behind him a trail of bloody footprints. The three entered into the second portion of the warehouse. He watched as the thugs set Robins body down.

"Now, boys, go clean up the mess your buddy left behind..."

The two happily obliged and ran out. Slamming the door behind them with a noise loud enough to wake the Boyblunder from his unwanted sleep.

Joker stood behind him and laughed eerily. Ensuring the boy would hear him.

"Hehehe welcome, Boyblunder, to Joker's fun house! Where we will all have a grand ole' time... That's if you behave yourself and be the good little boy I know Batsy has taught you to be."

The Joker saw Robin flinch and start squirming.

"Wait... what? WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Robin demanded.

Joker just laughed at Robin's impedance.

'Oh how fun tonight is going to be,' thought Joker as he maniacally smiled, 'now, time to make this even more entertaining...'

"I hear ole' Batsy boy is looking for his lost orphan... shame he won't find him."

Robin spun himself around to face the Joker.

"I'm not a orphan!"

'Not an orphan? Batman traded up... Ha!'

"Yet," Joker replied with a smile.

He knew exactly what he was going to do. Joker made his way around the boy and grabbed a crowbar he had placed there hours ago.

"Hmmm... now doesn't this seem familiar... One lonely Robin stuck in a warehouse with THE Clown Prince of Crime and a crowbar. I remember the last time I used this on a Robin... The Robin you replaced actually. He gave quite the fight but in the end, I was the one with the weapon and the dynamite. HAHAHA!"

He watched with glee as he saw Robin struggle under the ropes bounding his hands and feet together.

"Now, I want this to be a fair fight. To keep things... interesting. To make things more exciting, and abusive (HA!), I will give you some freedom..."

The Joker moved in towards Robin and pulled out his knife with his one available hand. Slicing off the ropes on Robin's feet. He expected Robin to try to kick him so he lunged back before the kick was able to land anywhere on his body. He grabbed Robin's head and smashed it into the ground. Hearing teeth break as it did. He then threw his crowbar behind him knowing that this was going to be all too easy.

"See? More fun right?"

What the Joker did not expect was Robin escaping from underneath him. Sliding under him and jumping up behind him. Just in time to kick the Joker's back down into the ground.

'Now begins the real fun,' Joker thought.

Joker crawled up to his feet and turned around in time to catch the second kick. Grabbing Robin's leg and throwing him into the wall. He ran up to the wall and caught Robin by the throat. Squeezing as he watched Robin turn colors. Robin struggled at first but found his footing. Kneeing the Joker dead between the legs. The Joker loosened up his grip just enough so that Robin could jump off the wall and over him. Sending the Joker to the ground.

"Oh hohohohoo! Playing dirty? I like it! So far, you haven't been as fun as Jason was... now he was a good fighter!"

Robin stood paralyzed. The Joker could see it clearly on his the boy's face.

"Oh yes. I knew all about Jason Todd. How his sweet trip around the world looking for his dear mother turned into a race against time. I enjoyed being the bomb that blew this all up in Batman's face!"

A kick to the face is what the Joker felt next. He stumbled back as a punch landed square on his jaw. Then another to his chest and once again another kick to the head.

The Joker landed with a THUD hard on the ground as he heard Robin running up from behind him. The Joker flipped himself onto his back and caught Robin by the neck mid-air. Throwing him off to the side and into an area full of broken down pieces of junk.

"HA! Just like Jason!"

It puzzled the Joker that all this Jason Todd talk bothered the new Robin so much but what the hell?! It was working!

Robin lunged out of the old bins and straight for the Joker. Tackling him to the ground and pinning the Joker there by the neck. Choking him. Joker began to maniacally laugh in between his choking fits.

"COME ON! *cough* Do it! haha!"

Robin pressed harder on the Joker's throat. Ready to crush his larynx when a voice told him to stop. Joker watched through whitening eyes the Boyblunder's persona change. His face seemed less threatening than before. Just as Robin was letting up on the Joker's throat, the Joker laughed.

"SO DISAPPOINTING!"

With that, the Joker pulled his arm out of the hold and punched Robin dead in the face with an unusually strong force. Sending the Boyblunder flying back onto the floor. The Joker launched himself up and skipped over to the boy. Laughing insanely.

He looked down at the Boyblunder. With a dark twist to his voice he simply said, "Welcome to the family."

Then, watched the fear in Robin's eyes grow as he kicked the boy's head in. Laughing the entire time...


	12. Chapter 12: He's Awake

Harley sat back in her chair. Balancing all her weight perfectly so that the back two legs wouldn't fall back or lean to far forward. Her feet were perched on the table; chair slightly turned to the right so she could balance everything out equally. She had been watching Robin for hours now. She could guess at least fifteen easily. Robin had been unconscious for all fifteen.

The Joker had put her in charge of watching Birdbrain and alerting him when Robin woke up. She wasn't sure what the Joker had done to Robin but just glancing at the kid, she could tell it wasn't fun... for Robin anyways. Her puddin' always had a way with kids... especially ones who dress up and run around with B-Man. In a sick and twisted way, she had always wanted to have kids with her puddin'. Little Harley and Joker Jr. Of course they would call him J.J. for short. Her gaze moved from the floor to across from her. To where the Boyblunder lay barely breathing and strapped to a table of some sort...

She could see some bruises but was able to ignore them.

"I don't see anything he hasn't done to me," she said skeptically and a little too proudly.

Harley kept her exhausted eyes on the table in front of her. Examining his body from across the room.

"Just a few slices here and there. No reason to be knocked out for fifteen freakin' hours!"

Harley watched him for a few more minutes when she noticed his eyes were opening slowly.

Harley jumped to her feet and skipped over to the table's side.

"Well what do ya' know. He's awake!"

Harley smacked his cheek playfully as she giggled away. Robin turned his head towards her and it was then she noticed his extremely black eye. Puffing out and slightly cut underneath.

'Maybe he did hit him harder than I thought...' she pondered.

Her body trembled as her mind brought back images from the times the Joker had abused her...

She lost her smile for a second but was able to regain it quickly. Her smile was her mask against the cruel world. Harley grabbed a chair that was propped up behind her and brought it down to her level. She pulled the chair underneath her and sat back casually.

"So Birdbrain, how ya' feeling? Lousy I hope."

Harley let out a giggle as she thought to herself.

'Was that mean enough sounding? I think so...'

Robin gave a sarcastic, yet entirely pained, looking smile. That was when Harley noticed his chipped tooth. Almost fractured down to his gums. Robin must have see her worried expression because he quickly shut his mouth and turned away. Head rolling to the left and onto his other shoulder.

'Oh my god.'

Her thoughts raced as she got a good look at his neck. There were red marks and bruises all over his neck. They looked like... like someone had a grip on him...and shook him like a doll. In a moment of pure shock, she couldn't help but ask, "Did Mistah J do that?"

Robin's head rolled towards Harley as his eyes filled with tears. Harley was able to see the pain in Robin''s eyes. She knew what it felt like to be abused by one much more powerful than herself. His tears brought back her painful memories. The memories of The Joker beating the crap out of her. He had slapped her, punched her, threw her and mentally treated her horribly. Like the time she helped in one of his plans and he threw her out the window. Or the time she almost shot him because he had almost left her to die in a nuclear bomb he was prepared to set off on Gotham. Maybe he had been sweet with Batman around but when he wasn't, it went straight back to hell...

'WAIT. NO HARLEY. Remember what Mistah J always says. Memories shouldn't be remembered.'

With that thought in her head, Harley forced her heart to become hard. Well, she tried at least before Robin tried to muster up the strength to speak. She cut him off before he could. Hopefully keeping him quiet so he wouldn't hurt himself more.

"Alright Boyblunder, Mistah J should be in here any minute now to explain what we are gonna do," she hopped around him and pointed at his face," to you."

Robin looked at her weakly with a tear still falling down his face. Harley watched as he struggled to ask why they were doing this.

'I can't even let him try to speak...'

Again, she stopped him in the only way she could.

"Ah ah ah! No questions til my puddin' gets here. Telling you about your future is the almighty Joker's job."

Robin moved his body as he struggled to say something.

"He. He has... he has alreadyyyy tol-told me enough today."

Robin's head rolled back empty and unconscious once again.

Harley looked at the table holding a now barely living Robin.

She felt awful for his sake. She had been in his position before.

'I'm so sorry...'

Harley almost shed a tear when her hardheadedness returned to her.

'Wait. NO! Harley he is the enemy! You have to hate him! You have to..."

She began yelling at his almost lifeless body.

"You aren't going to get any sympathy out of me! Nothing you hear me! No sympathy..."

Even she was not convinced of this.

She knew she had to wake him up but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. The Joker would not be very happy with her but for once, maybe she would get hit for a decent reason. After all, this is what the Joker would call "Going easy on him" and or the next few weeks, the boy would be under the Joker's experimentation. Something Harley gladly hadn't experienced as of yet.

Harley looked down at the BoyWonder.

Leaning in, she embraced him in a hug and said gently to herself,

"This is going to be a long process."


	13. Chapter 13:Harm Will Come

Robin's opened his eyes slowly and painfully. His body ached with a pain he had never felt before. Even opening his eyes was quite the task. Once his eyes were open, the light affected his vision poorly. The white lights from the ceiling above blinded him as he attempted to make sense of the situation he was in. As he tried to move his head around, he could feel something restraining him. A strap of some sort? Maybe a belt or leather strap? Either way, shear panic began setting in. He realized he couldn't move. He squirmed around hoping to maneuver out of the straps.

'What's happening!?' he thought in pure terror.

With every movement, his body was shot with pain. He attempted to remove his head from the straps but then realized his hands were being held down too. Not by leather but by metal. All his movements didn't go unnoticed. Mere minutes after his awakening and realization that he wouldn't be going free, the table started to move into an upwards position. Moving ever so slightly until he could see straight ahead, which he was somewhat happy about. Only looking up to the ceiling wasn't a way to plan an escape nor protect yourself from on coming attackers. This happiness was soon forgotten when he saw what or rather whom was standing in front of him.

"I would stop squirming if I were you. You might bruise yourself more than I did."

The Joker laughed at his advice knowing that the Birdboy would never stop fighting... unless he made him.

Robin looked at the Joker with a mix of anger and fear. He knew the Joker had something planned and he knew it was a trap of some sort for Batman. He also knew that this was the man who had murdered Jason and sent Batman into a spiraling downward fall into a pit of desperation and aggravation.

He looked at the Joker in terror. Trying his best to conceal it even though he knew it showed through his blackened eye.

"Wha... What do you... want?" Robin was barely able to ask.

"Want? Oh dear boy! Just to introduce you to some top rate comedy! Batsy boy will love this when he gets the chance to see what's truly going on behind the scenes! Hopefully it won't be too painful in the end... for me."

Robin watched as the Joker maniacally began laughing and signaled for someone to enter the room. A woman entered the room. Her outfit was red and black and it looked like a jester suit.

'Quinn... Quinn... Oh Harley Quinn. Wait, wasn't she in here earlier?'

He sat quietly and pondered about earlier as the Joker dressed himself to look like a doctor and as Harley set up the camera.

'Why was she in here earlier? I remember... I remember her talking to me and then becoming sad...'

He looked at her and met her gaze. He was about to say something to her when she noticed this. She moved her hand slightly as if cutting the air beneath her. As if she was telling him not to talk.

Just then, the Joker finished his preparation and turned to Harley.

"Alright Harley girl, let's get this done. I have Birds to burn and Bats to kill!"

The Joker turned towards the camera as Harley started rolling. Robin stood (unwillingly) and watched the events unfold. To the best of his ability, he began to wrestle with the straps pinning him down.

'COME ON!'

While he wrestled the straps, Harley began shooting and unfortunately for her, bumped the camera to the point at which it looked at the floor. The Joker's hand reached down and waved for the camera to come back up. Robin payed no attention to the camera that faced his direction now. He did not want to know what was lying ahead and he had no intention on staying put to find out. As he struggled to break free, the pain grew throughout his body.

The Joker began laughing as Harley stopped rolling.

"That was wonderful! Now, can I ask, how do you portray pain so well?"

Robin just continued trying to break free; Ignoring the Joker's question. An honest mistake he would make sure he would never make again.

The Joker's smile turned into an aggravated frown as the Clown Prince himself launched a fist into the BoyWonder's stomach. A huge "oof" could be heard as the Joker punched him. The strength of this man, no, menace, was unbelievable. The Joker turned away with the smile back on his face. Robin was left gasping for air on the upright table.

"Harley, take five! I need a break after that extra's little outburst. Remember Birdboy, you can be replaced!"

The Joker left the room laughing hysterically but with a tint of anger to his laugh.

Robin just looked at the floor begging the air to enter his lungs. When, suddenly, he felt something. The table was moving back down to a laying position. He managed to look up and see Harley moving the table down.

"Wha-"

"Shush up Birdbrain. Enjoy this while it lasts because when Mistah J gets back, you are in for an oh-so-delightful treat."

Robin could see the worry on Harley's face. No matter how hard she was trying, he could see it.

'But... why does SHE care? She's the one who brought me here in the first place...'

His thoughts ran dry when the pain shot through his body. Robin let out a grunt of pain as tears began to fill his eyes yet again.

"Maybe layin' you down so quickly wasn't the greatest idea... Sorry Birdboy."

Robin watched as Harley walked out.

Alone.

Well, at least for now he was.

The pain was beginning to become unbearable. Before he closed his eyes and quit on the day, he used his last breath to mumble to himself.

"Harley... is... sorry?"


	14. Chapter 14: Harley's Family Values

The camera and all was packed away tight.

The Joker was nowhere in sight.

Harley sat staring at what used to be Robin. His face and body was now white like Mistah J's. The green hair was starting to come along nicely. She had begun to create his outfit to match The Joker's.

Her puddin' had turned Boyblunder into THEIR child.

This was all she had asked for and was promised. A family. Her, the Joker and a little Joker Junior. Of course of whom they would call J.J. Though, if this is what she truly wanted, then why did she feel so awful about having her "family?"

Harley looked at the table still sitting upright from Mistah J's last experimental procedure. She could truly only see his lower half. His tattered tights and bloody cuts galore. Sure, the joker had been a bit rough but sometimes that's what kids need...right?

Harley stood up from her chair and walked over to Joker Junior. She took notice of the burns and bleeding cuts coursing up and down his body. Some burns could even be considered of the third degree. Regret sunk into her mind as she looked at this helpless boyblunder. She looked at his face. Which, at this point, consisted of a completely pale complexion and a half smile. It was sickening to her in a way but if this is how she was going to be happy with her puddin,' then so be it.

He was asleep or so she thought.

'He could be unconscious too...' she thought with anguish.

As she looked down at his face, she noticed his hair was in his face. She lightly pushed it from his face whispering as she did.

"Don't worry Tim. I'll be a great mommy."

The Joker's torturing methods had gotten to Robin the week before.

Harley remembered watching from afar and through a lens. She remembers watching the Boyblunder lose his mind. As he did, he told some pretty interesting things to the both of them. Things that Harley was sure they would have never known without Tim's mouth spewing the information. He begged for the Joker to stop but he wouldn't listen. It was all too intriguing for him. All the dirty little secrets Tim had shared that night.

'Why would my puddin' stop?' she asked herself.

Speaking of her puddin,' she knew he was around there somewhere. The two had moved their humble abode to more comfortable homey environment. One the duo had shared before. Of course separately but none-the-less shared it.

Arkham Asylum.

The couple's true home.

Harley giggled at the thought of that and danced around the table Tim was on. She looked directly at him and laughed.

"Not just meant for lunatics anymore,ey, J.J.?"

She began laughing harder when she heard a door slam open from behind her.

"Puddin'!"

Harley ran to the Joker and hopped into his arms. Giving him a big ole' kiss as she did. The joker, released Harley and she skipped away a bit.

"Hello poo. I see you have tidied up a bit. Well done," The Joker said as he looked around. Walking into his new arrangement.

It was true! Harley did tidy up a bit. Making the glum portion of the asylum into her vision of the perfect family home with Mistah J.

"How did it go?" Harley asked.

"Oh you know," The Joker responded,"The usual. Planted the gift downtown, sent the invitation to the invitation and I do hope ole' Batsy does like it. I spent time on that you know! After a while, I became bored...so I decided to play a game with the idiots I call henchmen. The game was called, 'Who can be the last person to get shot?' Oh how fun it was to see their faces turn to confused anguish as I watched them all lose!"

Harley's puddin' laughed and laughed which caused her to giggle quite a lot as well.

"So! How's J.J.? Is the little daggers heart still beating? Because if it is, i did this all wrong... HAHA!"

Harley looked at the Joker with a funny expression.

'Wrong? I thought we weren't killing him in the first place...'

Clearly the Joker picked up on her confused vibe because he responded with,

"Oh Harley... I was never going to kill the boy... Just, stop his heart and bring him back. That way if Batman asked me how Birdbrain was doing I could simply tell him I stopped his heart!"

With that, the joker laughed. Harley tried her best to smile. Once again, it must have been unconvincing. The Joker gave Harley a look of aggravation.

'Uh oh...' she thought.

There she stood worried about what was about to happen. He came towards her and raised his hand in the air.

She winced and closed her eyes. Expecting a slap, she braced herself. The slap never came. Instead it was a hug.

'Wait...what?'

The Joker was... hugging her?

"Harley my girl, I can tell that you are going to be a great mother."

Harley stood embraced in his hug.

'Awww... what the heck.'

She hugged the Joker back as a moan could be heard from the back of the room.

"OH! Looks like junior is finally awake!" Harley said with a smile.

With that, the deadly duo linked arms and began their "Mother/Father" act. Walking over to the table Tim lay on and pretending that everything was going to be okay. Pretending that they were his parents. Convincing him that THEY were indeed his parents.


	15. Chapter 15: Robin's Are Hard To Find

Batman sat in the Batcave staring at the Batcomputer's blank monitor.

Alone.

Angry.

Helpless.

Robin had been missing for over three weeks now. Nothing was coming in. No police reports about odd looking goons. No bank robberies or car explosions. Not even a letter since the last one the Joker had sent. The letter gave out a cold, maniacal vibe to all who read it.

"Robin is now part of MY family."

Not even Batman could DE-crypt this message. It was twisted just enough to the point to where anyone knew Robin was not coming home unharmed... If he came home at all.

Everyone was losing hope. Nightwing and Batgirl hadn't reported in over three days. Barbara Gordon was taking care of things with her father. Ensuring all police men reported anything odd directly to Commissioner Gordon. Dick was checking around Gotham and keeping up with Arkham 's move to new grounds. Joker's last escape caused too much damage because the explosion he set off blew up the computer's in Arkham. Ergo, shutting down the system and letting out most of the psychopaths. Who then proceeded to destroy the Asylum. Bruce knew they were looking and trying their best but that wasn't good enough.

His mind drifted in and out of different emotions and thoughts. Of course he was livid at the Joker but not only him. It was the situation that had Bruce aggravated. He also felt a sense of responsibility. It was his fault Robin was gone. Another one of his Robin's taken by the Joker. Who knows what that lunatic was planning? He could only hope that it wasn't a death in his family yet again...

Batman's mind raced with the thoughts that haunted him most.

'I could have stopped this. If only he had listened! If only I had convinced him to come back sooner... I could have prevented this from happening again.'

"I shouldn't have left him alone," he whispered.

The blame on himself traveled throughout his mind like lightning. It wasn't long before Bruce Wayne put all the blame on himself for Tim's disappearance. As the thoughts twirled and bent Bruce's mind into an extreme pile of guilt, Batman's communicator went off. It was Batgirl.

Batman grabbed his communicator from the Batcomputer's desk. He opened it and listened to what Batgirl had to say in hopes that it was decent news. Even though at this point, ANY news would be good news.

"Batman! I have something you are going to want to hear," rang the communicator.

"Go ahead, Barbara."

"The Joker... he... he left something in the middle of the city. Nightwing received a note from one of Joker's goons about an hour ago... it's says to go downtown and look for his invite..."

Batman sat up and grasped the communicator harder than before.

"Invite to what?" He said in an empty tone.

"I'm not sure Batman but I think we need to investigate it. Now."

Batman looked at his communicator and then up to his Batcomputer.

'An invite to what...' Batman thought.

"Barbara, meet me downtown by the Mayor's office. It's time we pay a visit to the Joker."

With that, Batman slammed his communicator shut and jumped up. Grabbing his mask that he had previously taken off after another day of beating goons to a pulp and NOT asking questions.

Bataman lunged towards the Batwing. He had no intentions of hitting traffic anytime soon.

Getting into the Batwing, Batman set the coordinates to fly through downtown and over the mayor's office. The engine started up loudly as Batman settled in to his plane. Holding on, he felt the plane lift through the air and saw the lights from the Gotham Skyline. He shoved the plane in gear and flew forwards with lightning speed. It only took mere minutes to arrive in downtown Gotham.

As he neared the mayor's office, he prepared himself to fall. Pressing the eject button, he felt himself begin to fall through the sky. Watching as the ground became progressively closer each second. Then, as if it were nothing, he smashed into the ground.

Staring down, he could see ,out of the corner of his eye, dust and other particles float upwards.

Batman stood up and used his Batclaw to get to the top of the Mayor's Office. Gliding through the air as only he could do. There, waiting for him at the top of the building, was Batgirl. The young woman stood looking over the back edge of the building.

'Most likely keeping an eye out for me...' he thought.

Batman approached her and couldn't get a word in before she said, "You have to give this a chance, Batman."

Batman was caught off guard by her words and and didn't reply. The unusual silence of Gotham took over the roof top. Batman broke the silence.

"We need to get moving."

Batgirl turned to Batman with a heavy look on her face. The wind taking hold of her red hair and blowing it slightly behind her mask. Batman could tell she was nervous and she was scared.

This wasn't the first time she had to deal with a Robin going missing. She remembered Jason as much as Tim or even Bruce did. Batman, on the other hand, refused to let emotions come into play.

"Let's go."

With that, Batman lunged off the roof and glided across the sky. Looking down on rooftops to see if there as anything weird looking... or purple.

The Batman glided through the town with Batgirl trailing behind.

That is when they saw something odd. The two slowly began to glide down to the building holding this box. Using their Batclaws, they shot upwards ad attached themselves to a pole sticking out from a nearby building. This way, they could both land on their feet.

Both landed on the same side of the building across from this box.

'It's one of Joker's bombs...' thought Batman.

He saw Batgirl begin to move towards it and motioned for here to stop. She did and he was right to tell her to do so. Using a Batarang, Batman slung at the box. Cracking open the lock. He watched as a hideous incantation of Robin shot up and out of the box. Just then, as if this THING couldn't become any more disturbing, the head opened up and out came a grenade.

Grabbing Batgirl, he launched himself over to another section of roof and behind an exit block. He listened as the grenade exploded with a BANG and streamer noises.

'Damn,' Batman thought.

The two looked up to see confetti and smoke everywhere. Batgirl stood and observed the scene as Batman turned and moved around the roof exit. Walking towards what was laying on the roof top now.

'This better not be what I think it is...'

But it was. He began to shake in anger as he bent down to pick it up. Batgirl at his side.

An old beaten up straight jacket. The only place to get one of those was...

"ARKHAM."


	16. Chapter 16: Hush Little Baby

Watching as if through glass, Tim Drake, Robin, sat and glared at the Joker.

His mind no longer his own.

His thoughts were replaced by empty memories and things he had been told by the Joker. He believed Batman was his greatest foe. His mortal enemy. J.J. believed that Harley was his mother and the Joker, his father. Nothing could change that now. His mind was too far manipulated and too far gone to recognize anything but destruction or evil.

J.J was still tied down to the table he had been placed on weeks ago but now, it was comfortable. The straps reminded him that he was home. His smile reminded him that he was happy and sinister all at once.

J.J. looked away from the Joker who was working on some controller of some sort. He turned his smiling face to his new mama. Harley approached Joker Junior with a loving smile. As if it were he was her child. His twisted up mind yelled in enjoyment at the sight of her.

"Come on, J.J! Let's practice what we went over the other day."

Harley loosened the belts and allowed J.J. to climb down. His form made him hunch for a few seconds. His body had turned a shade of white and his hair fully green. Some bruising and burns remained on his body but were barely visible. Joker Junior was wearing the clothes Harley had made or him. A mini version of the joker's suit with shorts for bottoms and a large adorable bow tie to finish the outfit. He looked down at his gloved hands and smiled. J.J. then looked up at his jester of a mother and began laughing. Harley began to giggle at the sight of her baby. J.J. looked around and started running throughout the room. Harley had put up signs with bats on them throughout the room. On walls, hanging off rafters, even on the kitchen table. Grabbing a nearby gun, J.J. began shooting at any Batman sign Harley had put up.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

One after the other, Joker Junior took out every sign in a matter of seconds. Once he stopped, he turned to Harley to ensure she had been watching. He wanted to see her proud face. He did. Harley looked at him with the proudest face she could fathom. Her hands were holding each other in front of her body.

"Great job, my little puddin'! Now come give mommy a hug!"

J.J. was more than happy to oblige. He dropped the gun and ran to Harley. Jumping into her arms and embracing her into a loving hug. His mind accepting it all the way. Except, for one part in the way back of his mind. The one part of Tim Drake that still remained. The one part the Joker hadn't fully electrified out of him. The part of his brain that was screaming for a way to get out.

As Harley released the old Robin to the floor, she giggled and looked down at her new "son."

J.J. looked back up into her eyes.

Both saw pain in the others' eyes.

Harley saw the emotional and physical pain the old Tim Drake had. The excruciating electrified brain molecules now empty and fried. Only a sliver of Robin, Boyblunder was left. Joker Junior looked up to Harley and saw love but remorse in her eyes. He couldn't understand it.

'Why should she be sad to see me?' his mind wondered.

Harley, grabbed J.J.'s hand and yelled for the Joker who was still fiddling with his toys.

"Puddin'! Where should we keep little J.J. for his big reveal?"

Joker kept on fiddling with his controller and replied.

"Oh just stick him back on his table. We'll pull the curtains in front of him and do our big reveal that way! Ole' Batsy will just LOVE to see what we did to improve his Boyblunder."

Harley just let out a "humf" and looked down to J.J.

J.J. looked up to Harley curiously.

"Come on, J.J. Back to your table. Daddy is in one of his moods..."

Joker Junior looked around Harley to see the Joker glare into her back.

In the back of his mind, he knew he knew the Joker's face. Somehow, he knew it from before. Before the Joker was his daddy. Joker Junior felt Harley's hand grasp tighter as she led him back to his "room."

"Here ya go, J.J. Nice and comfy!"

Harley helped J.J. back onto the table he had been laying on before. The cold metal hitting his skin. Sending chills down his body. Sending signals to anyone around that he was, in a way, still only human. No matter how much his mind had been warped or his body had been changed; Joker Junior was still human. Still Robin. Still Tim.

Harley strapped him back onto the table and gave his forehead a kiss.

"Alright now, you be a good boy and keep quiet. That nasty old Bat freak is comin' anytime time now and you are his surprise! So, be a good boy, J.J."

J.J. watched as Harley moved two blue curtains in front of him.

He could hear the chatter from the other side.

"Come on, puddin'. Time for us to get ready for the Batman's unpleasant arrival..."

"Indeed, Harley... I'm going to go catch up on the news about the disappearance of Tim Drake. Be a lamb and tidy up a bit."

"Sure thing, puddin'!"

J.J. could hear footsteps escalating above him. Then a crunch noise as something hit a piece of furniture. He could only assume it was his dad plopping down into a chair. That's when he began to hear it. The sweet sound of his mother singing. With that, he put his hands together and smiled. Leaning back and enjoying the sweet aroma flowing into his damaged ears. The sound floating in to his now emotionally damaged brain.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word..."


	17. Chapter 17: Batgirl Recognizes His Pain

Barbara Gordon saw Batman's expression through his mask. Physically, she could only see the angry sneer he held on his mouth but she knew, his entire face was engulfed with anger. Every crevasse on his aging face held hatred towards the Joker now. It even scared her to see just his eyes. The rage was boiling in his eyes. She knew the end of today would not come quick enough.

Batman turned and began to run towards the edge of the building. Leaping off and gliding away from the top of the building towards the mayor's office from which they came.

"Wait! Batman!"

Batgirl lunged after him and flung herself off the building. Gliding steadily through the air while attempting to stay close behind the Caped Crusader. Barbara kept her head held high. From the back of her mind, her worry was growing. She knew exactly what was happening. Joker hadn't killed Robin...yet. This was all some sort of large, tenuous set up. Barbara remembered what happened last time. To Jason. The time after he was killed was the worst not only for her but for Bruce. His depression and anger at himself were the worst. All that time he had spent angry at himself he could have used to find Joker and prevent this from happening again!

'He wouldn't kill Joker even if he had the chance...' She thought.

Just then, Batman landed on another building and she watched as he just ran to the other side a glided to the next building. With some force, she landed on the building in front of her. Watching as batman just kept running and gliding.

"I'm sorry Bruce but I can't keep up with this..."

Batgirl pulled out her Batclaw and shot a tower a few buildings down. She shot up into the sky with a lurch. The Batclaw pulling her faster and faster through the Gotham skyline. She had passed Batman and began gliding once the Batclaw ended. Spotting the mayor's office, she positioned herself to where she could glide at an accelerated rate. Gliding faster as she declined through the city's cold rainy sky. Yes, it was wet and rainy but to her, it didn't matter. She wasn't worried about her hair like a normal young woman. No. She was worried about Robin and even Batman. She saw the look on his face. Something was going to happen tonight.

"BATMAN!" she hollered.

The dark figure looked up in time to see her land on the mayor's office. Batman ignored her and walked right past her. Intending to jump off the roof yet again to go find the Batmobile. Which had been parked a few blocks down.

"BATMAN! You need to stop for a second! The Joker is expecting us to show up!"

Batman froze and glared at her.

"You think I don't know that? Now keep moving. We need to get to Jason now!"

Batgirl stood for a second in a confused state as the Batman jumped from the building to the ground.

'Jason? Oh...' she questioned.

Clearly something in batman's head had just clicked off.

"Batman, wait!"

She glided to the ground ad landed right behind him.

"Besides the fact that you just said we need to save Jason, I have to talk to you. If the Joker is expecting us, why not bring in the element of surprise? We could get my dad and he can surround Arkham with-"

"NO. No one else is getting involved. Especially your father. The police would only ruin things even more than they are now. Also, I mean Tim. Not Jason," Batman said sternly as he made his way through the shadows down the block and around the corner.

Barbara following like lost puppy. Alfred had warned here about Bruce's "condition." Every time something went wrong with Tim, it was always linked directly to Jason. His regret and inability to cope with that entire situation haunts him now as much as it did the day after it happened.

"It still haunts you doesn't it?"

The two made it to the Batmobile and began to climb in.

She saw Batman contemplating how to answer her as the car was stared. Taking off with a screech as Batman slammed the gas pedal down. It was quiet for a few moments until Batman broke the silence.

"Yes. Yes it does haunt me. The death of Jason was and is my greatest failure. The worst thing I could have possibly ever allow to happen. And I let it happen. I won't rest until I see the Joker pay for what he has done. I won't kill him no matter how much I want to. That's not how I do things. How we do things."

Batgirl noticed how he had kept his head straight and is face expressionless the entire time he was talking. Something she had expected to see but not something she wanted to see.

The rest of the ride to Arkham Asylum was silent. The only thing Barbara could hear were her thoughts echoing through her mind.

'Is Tim alive? Yes. Otherwise Joker wouldn't have set up this trap... or would he?'

As the car shifted gears to lunge itself up the hill leading to Arkham, Batgirl looked up from her dazed moment. Watching the top of the Arkham Asylum ruins peak over the hillside. Batman ad Batgirl crashed through the gates and felt the car spin as Batman turned and stopped the car. Both jumping out and running towards the door. Barbara thought she was prepared to go in and deal with what was ahead but she was just realizing how wrong she was. Batman opened the door and they both slowly entered into the ruins of the old Arkham. The rain and thunder adding extra eeriness to the situation as a whole.

'This is creepy,' she thought.

Just then, the two looked forward in unison. They heard... singing? She looked at Batman and he nodded his head. Directing her to go up the old stairs. She listened and bolted up the stairs as he went directly for the door. She slowly climbed up the stairs. Listening as the singing grew louder. Harley Quinn's voice creepily echoing through the dead halls. She reached door at the top of the stairs. Entering carefully, she got down and slunk her way through rows of chairs.

'The amphitheater?' she questioned.

Batgirl made her way to the ledge and perched herself behind the guardrail. Peaking over the gate and looking down at the bottom floor. There they were. Harley Quinn and the Joker. No sign of Robin anywhere. Just then, she heard a loud bang as Batman slammed the door open to an prepared Harley Quinn and Joker.


	18. Chapter 18: Trench Walls

"Hush little baby. Don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird."

Harley Quinn walked through her "home" as she sang the classic lullaby. Her voice echoing in sweet symphony throughout the great big auditorium. Harley went into the kitchen and grabbed a plaid tablecloth for the table. Cleverly facing towards the door to the auditorium. She and Mistah J were Expecting company anytime now.

"And if that mockingbird won't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

Harley set the clothe own sweetly on the table top. Ensuring all sides were even. She wanted the place to look somewhat presentable for B-Man's demise. Just then, a noise from the hallway. Turning quickly, Harley grabbed a vase of flowers from the counter in the kitchen.

"And if that diamond ring turns brass."

With that, she set the vase down on the table and called to her puddin'.

"PUDDIN'! COMPANY!"

She watched as the Joker folded his paper and began descending the stairs. Her heart jumped a bit as he finished welcoming Batman and grabbed her and pulled her into him.

'Oh puddin'... MY puddin'...' she thought. Her smile growing ever more.

The pair watched as Batman approached in rage.

"WHERE'S ROBIN?!"

Both faking a confused yet shocked look, the Joker and Harley questioned him. The Joker verbally.

"Robin? There's no Robin here..."

Harley looked at her puddin' with a smile.

"Maybe he means our little J?"

Harley looked at Batman with a devious smile across her face. Knowing exactly what the Joker did to Birdboy.

"OF COURSE! That's it!" The Joker replied.

Harley stood eyeing the Joker.

'This is all for him,' she thought.

The room fell silent until Harley let out a squeal. Batman had pushed her out of his way.

'Rude...'

Harley retaliated in quite the fun way.

"AH AH! No peaking."

She grabbed her Bazooka she had stashed under the table and turned towards the direction B-Man had began walking in. She took her first shot.

'Bulls eye!' she thought.

Batman was shot down and trapped in her confetti rope. She looked at the Joker for approval. He was looking at her now. He winked down in her direction as she began to stand. Her heart jumped at the sight of his winking. She could not however let her joy show just yet. She was putting up quite the act and she loved it.

"Mommy's little helper."

Harley patted the gun and smiled. Her blue eyes gazing at her new toy. Just then, she felt the Joker kiss her cheek. It felt as if tingles went to her toes. She grabbed at her cheek and rubbed at it. Giving her puddin' the cutest, most in love smile she could manage while still acting the "maniacal side-kick" part.

"You know Bat's, we've been doin' this little run around of ours for years. It's been loads of laughs but the sad fact is, none of us are getting any younger."

Harley placed her weapon on the table and walked up behind Mistah J. Using her best runway walk.

Harley positioned herself next to the Joker and said proudly, "That ole' clocks a tickin'."

"Quite right poo."

Harley stood for a moment completely content with herself. Joker explained what their decision was but somewhere deep down, Harley knew this was all the Joker's idea. Somewhere deep down she regretted it.

Now it was her turn to speak.

"But rather than going through the joy of childbirth, we decided to adopt," she said happily.

The Joker extended his hand to Harley and she was more than willing to accept. This was the most attention he had given her in a while... Well, ever actually. She was eating this up.

The pair gleefully walked to the curtain as the Joker explained his version of adoption. Harley knew when to open the curtains and watched her puddin' for the signal.

"...So we borrowed one."

Harley yanked on the curtains in unison with the Joker. Revealing what he had created to Batman.

"He needed a little molding; What kid doesn't..."

Harley listened to the Joker speak. His voice reverberated in her mind. Her face was smiling but her thoughts were screaming.

'This is so wrong... what did B-Man do to deserve this? No. Wait. HE almost killed Mistah J!'

Just as she was about to lose her plastered smile, she heard her son's laughter. All was lost as she went into mommy mode. J.J. had jumped from his table and was looking at his daddy. That was when she saw the pure anger on Batman's twisted face. The deplorable anguish she saw was terrifying. Harley watched as he escaped from his binds and launched a Bat blade thing at her puddin's head. Nearly hitting him but the Joker could never be killed so easily. Her puddin' launched himself on J.J.'s table and hit a button. Sending merrily laughing out of the room.

She took Joker Junior by the shoulders and noticed him looking at something. She looked up to see Batgirl's feet smashing into her. Hard. Sending her flying back into colorful boxes she had set there for aesthetic earlier. She struggled to get to her feet as she heard Bratgirl's mouth running. Harley jumped up and ran towards the brat. Rage growing as pain grew on her chest from Batgirl's glide n' smash.

Harley twirled and kicked her face with power. Sending Batgirl flying down.

"HANDS OFF, BRATGIRL."

Harley turned her voice tone from rage to a chipper, more delightful setting. She was good at that. She turned and yelled for her baby's attention and assistance.

"Sweetie, get mommy's Bazooka."

Just then, a sharp pain was felt in her ace. Followed by a swift kick to her gut. Then another whack and another. the pain increasing throughout her body. Harley was able to grab onto a chair before she fell to the ground. Launching herself over it and booking it to the nearest door. She ran with all her might. She spotted the totally destroyed ruins of the old building and headed for those. Unsure if Bratgirl was following close behind. Hopefully she would have enough time to hide. She did.

Harley ran through the rain and jumped up a few layers of debris to a safe spot. Or so she thought.

Harley sat and rested for a moment. Plotting.

'Now what? Do I kill her? Push her off the edge over there? What?'

"How could you help Joker do it Harley?" she heard from below.

'Oh my God her voice is annoying...' Harley thought. Not moving from her designated spot.

"Okay so he roughed the kid up a little but i'll make it right."

Harley believed she could. J.J. would grow up completely fine and happy. He will be just like his father! Handsome and lovable...

"Yeah, your'e mother of the stinkin' year."

Harley became slightly annoyed. She eyed a large rock besides her a reached for it.

"Ha. You'll see."

She picked up the rock and jumped down from her stoop silently. Intending to through the rock and crush Bratgirls itty bitty bird brain.

"We'll be one big happy family!"

Harley lifted the rock. Rage and a slight psyhochotic persona rose up through her. Just as she was about to throw the rock and end Barbie's pathetic existence, a whistle was heard. Catching both women's attention. It was J.J. and he had her bazooka. Harley was definitely now a proud mama.

"Good boy!" Harley dropped her rock and lunched into the air. Catching the bazooka Joker Junior had just thrown. Landing perfectly on the ground after her front tuck.

"HA!"

Harley shot at Bratgirl multiple times. Every shot missing until Bratgirl ran off. Harley rolled her eyes and ran with her gun i hand.

'Come on! Can't this just be fun?' she thought.

Harley chased Batgirl through the wreckage of the previous Arkham Asylum. A place where she used to work. A place where she fell in love. A place she did not realize she'd never willing go back to.

She shot at Barbara Gordon who was perched on a caution sign. Missing yet again. Then suddenly, there was something overhead. It landed in front of her and hit Harley with all it's might. Harley through the gun in pain and it shot out. Blasting the ground beneath the two women. Harley tripped and fell head over heels backwards off the cliff she had intended to use to kill Bratgirl. Though, suddenly a hand grabbed her.

'Bratgirl?'

Both were now falling at a gut wrenching rate towards the bottom of the trench.

Then suddenly, they stopped. Bratgirl had caught them!

'Wait... she caught me?'

Batgirl attempted to pull Harley up as Harley attempted to pull herself up.

'She saved me? She.. actually saved me?' Harley pondered. Her mind was spinning and for the first time in a long time, she could feel a sense of gratitude towards someone...

Harley was about to thank Batgirl when it happened. Her cuffs ripped from her jester suit. That was when Harley felt the sensation of falling yet again; but this time, it would end faster than she had hoped.

Harley fell.

Her mind empty. Non thoughts of her life. No memories. Nothing. Just the trench walls growing in size above her.

An empty mind for a now empty soul.

Then,

It was over.

She was gone. Blacked out.

The only thing she could do was weakly and vaguely breath.

But, that, to her, was a miracle in and of itself.


	19. Chapter 19: That's Not Funny

Thank you so much to all of you who read this! It was so fun writing this! Love ya all!

* * *

The Joker smiled as he watched Batman frantically search for him from the theater office. His masked face revealed nothing but an angered frown.

A mask. Something that all of the world's empty souls wear. Whether it'd be like ole' Batsy's mask (fake plastic materials plastered to a chiseled face) or an actual emotionally unstable mask. Pathetic? Yes. Though what did the Joker care? Every walking pile of meat was just a play thing... that is... until he becomes bored of them. Now, dare he even think it, he was bored of Batman. The Joker now knew all of his secrets. All of his failed life. Thanks to that dear old bird pet Batman had...

'Truly pathetic...' he thought.

"Time for a show."

Joker smiled as he glared down at the Bat. Knowing that he had no idea of where he was.

"What's the matter Batman? No witty comeback? No threat? Then I'll provide the narration."

The Joker could help but smile and steady himself. A giddy feeling rising from his abdomen. It was time to reveal the truth. Time to make Batman squeal.

The Joker jumped from his chair and shut down the lights in the auditorium.

'Time for a show...' he thought with a laugh.

Sitting back down, he flipped on the old camera and sat back. Ready to see his brilliant work. The camera flashed on and the movie began to play. His deviant mind spinning with excitement. He watched the screen as three simple words popped up.

"Our Family Memories."

Though he wasn't fond of memories, this one in particular was going to make things even more fun. Batman would hate seeing his poor defenseless Robin terrorized and tortured but oh how it made this all worth it. The screen flashed on to his feet and slowly began to rise to reveal himself.

'What a handsome young fellow. HA!'

The Joker began to speak to Batman in his most maniacal tone.

"I'll begin with how I peeled back the layers of the boy's mind. Well he bravely tried to fight it at first..."

The Joker observed the screen. Occasionally turning his head to look at Batman. This was working and working very well. He loved to see his work but has he watched, he thought of something to say next that would really push Batsy over the edge.

"You would've been proud to see him so strong," he said as his smile grew. The next few moments of video would really bring Batman to the edge of reality. The screen flashed to the Boyblunder being electrically shocked. His pain show clearly on his face.

"But all too soon the serums and the shocks took their toll and the dear lad began to share such secrets with me. Secrets that are mine alone to know...Bruce."

The Joker's voice dropped and began to sound even more twisted than before. He looked out at Batman. His enjoyment in the whole situation grew as he saw the Caped Creep's face drop. The expression on his aging face slowing twisting into depression. Then to aggravation. The rage quickly escalating on the Bat's face.

"It's true, Batsy. I know everything and kinda like the kid who peeks at his Christmas presents I must admit, it's sadly anticlimactic."

This was it. The Joker's words were sinking in.

'Come on, Batsy. Break!'

Joker stood up and moved to the window of the tiny room.

"Behind all the sturm and bat-o-rangs, you're just a little boy in a play-suit, crying for mommy and daddy! It'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic."

'What am I talking about? That's hysterical!' he laughed in his mind.

"Oh, what the heck! I'll laugh anyways! HAHAHA!"

His laughter bounced off the walls. He knew he was winning. Brucie's mind was all a flutter full of anger and rage. He looked up just in time to see a shape hurtling towards him.

'TIME FOR THE REAL FUN!'

Batman smashed through the window as the Joker backed up. Knowing that he had finally broke the last sane thought Batman had. Though, he did not realize it was a mistake. Batman lunged at the Joker and smashed his face. Sending the Joker flying to the side when suddenly, another hit. He flew into the camera. Smashing it to bits before slamming into the floor.

'This is not the fun I wanted!' his head screamed.

The Joker attempted to crawl away but Batman grabbed him and viciously hauled him into the air.

"If you don't like the movie, I've got slides."

This brought a pained smile to the Joker's face. Blood running into his mouth and down his chin. Not one change on Batman's face except for a gruesome death look. Joker felt himself be thrown through the room and out the window. Pain shocked his body as he slammed into the grates and then into blocks on the bottom floor of the auditorium.

'Your'e going to regret that...owww...'

The Joker attempted to pull himself up when he noticed little J.J. just standing by.

'Here to help daddy... good boy...' he thought.

The Joker covered his pain with his signature smile. He began to force himself up and around when he felt a firm grip on his neck. The pain grew as Batman clasped down on his neck. Intending to crush it no doubt...

He was then forced onto the side of the block he had previously fallen from. His larynx being crushed slowly by the hand of a man sworn not to kill.

'That's cute...'

The Joker felt the pain rise as he felt blood fall down his body. Down the inside of his throat even. Though, he got a kick out of what Batman stated next.

"I'll break you in two."

The joker opened his pained and tired eyes and laughed.

"OH BATMAN, if you had the guts for THAT KIND OF FUN you would have done it YEARS ago."

That's when the idea sprung to life. Remembering the knife he held, he was ready to shoot it out of his left hand; but not before having a little more fun with the bat.

"I on the other hand..."

He moved his right hand out as if he were holding something and smiled. Batman fell for it. The knife sprung out his left sleeve and sliced Batman on the chest. The Joker happily graced his leg with the knife. Inserting it violently into Batman's leg. Glee overtook pain for just one moment as he watched the brute fall to the floor. Smashing hideously block after block until he hit the floor. Hard.

The Joker looked around just for a second. J.J. was there to see this but where was Harley?

'Stupid girl... missing the show!'

Joker then smiled as a idea popped up in his dark mind. Hopping down the blocks carefully, he skipped over to the half dead Batman. Leaning over, he deepened his voice as a devious smile came to.

"You lost Batman. Robin is mine. The last sound you hear will be our laughter."

Joker stood up and grabbed the gun laying on the block next to him. He then grabbed Batman by the cape and dragged him up.

'Time to make Daddy proud,' he thought as he looked at his boy.

"Here you go sonny boy!"

Joker threw his son the gun. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for the last decade.

The Joker lifted the meat heap -now covered in blood- from the ground.

"Make Daddy proud! Deliver the punchline."

The Joker stood there and watched Joker Junior aim. Listening to the miniature laugh that J.J. had been given by his daddy. The laugh that could sake the bones of any man, woman or creature. Now it came from a child... EVEN BETTER!

The gun went off once with a BANG sign only coming out of the barrel. As to be expected. The next shot was the true killer.

"Tim..." Batman said weakly.

'Once again... pathetic,' Joker thought.

Joker stood there with Batman in his grasp. Growing impatient with his son...

"DO IT!"

The Joker watched as J.J. steadied his aim and closed his eye for aim.

'Good bye Batsy ole' pal... Not going to miss you!'

Joker's smile grew as he heard gun shot.

The smile soon disappeared as he noticed he was flying backwards through the room. Slamming onto another block that had previously fallen. Blood began pouring from his chest as he moved his hands to his wound. The Joker realized at that second what had happened. His sight began to turn black as he felt a sense of being lightheaded.

"That's not funny... That's not..."

The Joker then felt nothing.

His body went limp.

The last sound he heard was of Robin.

Laughing.


End file.
